Twilight Sparkle: Princess of Magic
by Darkfanboy19
Summary: Based on the 2011 Marvel movie "Thor". Twilight Sparkle was about to be named Princess of Equestria, but a war between a feuding species causes her to escalate it further and Princess Celestia banishes her to the human world for her charges. Now, she must find a way to earn back her trust and realize the true power of friendship when she is greeted by an odd pack of researchers.
1. The Lessons of War

**The fourth entry in the Marvel Cinematic Universe formed in the alternate PPGD universe.**

**This one goes out to all you MLP fans out there.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Under the starry night sky is lone desert, at the outskirts of Nevada. A small mini van is parked out in the middle of the desert. Inside the van are two teenagers, one ten-year old and a middle aged mother. One of the teenagers, a 18 year-old boy with black hair types in some coordinates on his laptop. Apparently, Jasper, Nevada has been getting weird occurrences that locals have claimed this was happening almost every night. The boy, Jack Darby sets up a satellite on top of the van to see if it will happen again. His mother, June Darby joins him as she watches with him the night sky to see if anything happens. When nothing happens yet, June looks to Jack and he assures her. "Wait for it."

The other teenager, a Japanese 17 year-old girl, Miko Nakadai just sat at the drivers seat feeling bored and playing with her phone. "Can I turn on the radio?" She called to Jack.

"No." Jack replied as he continues to watch the sky but still nothing. June turns to her son.

"Jack, you can't keep doing this." She said to him.

Jack went back down to the van and looks at his notes. "The last 17 occurrences have been predictable to this second. Something is going down."

"Jack, you're an astrophysicist, not some storm chaser." June said.

"Mom, I'm serious." He looks at the monitor again. "There's a connection between the cosmic disturbances and my research. I wouldn't ask you to come along with me if I wasn't absolutely sure."

Raf, a ten-year old boy, then found an signature on his computer. "Jack! I found something."

Jack and June went up to him. "You're not kidding. There is some kind aura coming from the clouds, but I can put any kind of info in there." He said.

Just then, Miko looked up at the clouds and saw it forming into a tornado.

"Then, it isn't a coincidence. It's happening now." Jack concludes.

"Hey, guys?" Miko called to them and look to her. "I think you might want to see this!"

"What is that?" Jack asked and he and June got back up to the sunroof and watched as they witness a storm forming in.

"I thought you said it was a sudden aurora!" June said.

"MIKO! GO!" Jack shouted and Miko drives the van towards the storm.

The van drives over the desert dunes as it races towards the storm. Jack gets his camcorder and sticks his body out of the window. "Get closer!"

"Yeah, good one!" Miko joked.

Jack films what he is seeing with his camcorder. Raf, specs some of the unusual features of the storm by using inferred technology. There are weird readings on the highlighted features and just then a green beam struck down on Earth, almost startling Jack. The storm then forms into a tornado and spins wildly. Miko becomes a bit scared of this she decides to turn the van around. Jack notices this.

"What are you doing?"

"Sorry, Jack, but I'm dying for six college credits! And I'm afraid of tornados!"

"No, go back!"

Soon, Jack and Miko fight over the wheel.

"Jack, stop!" June told him but he and Miko continued to struggle on the wheel as the van heads inside the tornado.

"Let go!"

"You let go!"

"Guys!" Raf tried to tell them.

"Stop pushing!"

"Get off!"

"Guys!" Raf shouted again.

The van's windshield becomes clear as the group sees that they're heading for a tall figure. They shout and Miko steps on the breaks to stop the van but unfortunately the van hits the figure and falls to the ground. June shrieked in horror.

"You know, this was your fault." Miko blamed Jack.

Jack, Raf, June and Miko exit the van and ran over to the figure they just hit.

"Oh my God, it's a person!" Jack said. "We hit a person!"

"Uhhh... you mean; YOU hit a person. I was getting us out of here." Miko corrected.

"Miko, get a first aid kit." June told her and she goes back into the van.

Jack goes up to the figure and turns it's body around. It is revealed to be a girl with a purple face and dark purple hair with a pink streak.

"Oh. It's much worse. We hit a girl." Jack said.

"Is she all right?" Raf asked.

"Do me a favor and don't be dead." Jack pleaded to the unconscious girl. "Please."

June then takes a look at the girl as Miko came back with a first aid box.

"Where did she come from?" June asked.

* * *

**Earlier...**

In a far away world of the galaxy, Equestria, Ponyville.

_**"Once, ponykind accepted a simple truth; that they were not alone in this universe."**_

A village of an extraordinary race called Ponyville is shown. Many ponies were gather over to the edge of their town to witness something that widen their eyes.

_**"Some worlds ponies believed home to their Gods. Others they knew to fear."**_

A blizzard is formed across the plains and out of the mist came giant blue-scaled dragons.

_** "From around the cold and darkness came the Frost Dragons."**_

A large army of Frost Dragons appear behind and their leader fires a powerful blast of ice out of their breath. They froze the lakes, the trees, and the entire village of Ponyville. Many ponies galloped for their lives but the ice caught up with them and they were frozen solid, screaming for their lives.

_**"Threatening to plunge the pony world into a new ice age."**_

The dragons charged right into the home of Ponyville and clawed at one of the frozen ponies.

_**"But the little ponies would not face this threat alone."**_

Out of the skies, the clouds give way, they reveal the sun and a tall alicorn pony lands onto the grounds of the battlefield. The alicorn pony known as Princess Celestia, and with her, the army of every mare and stallion who stands behind her. They face their enemies, the Frost Dragons. Celestia stares at the sight of her enemy, the Frost Dragon named Laufey. And soon, the ponies and dragons charge at each other and battle amongst themselves. One of the stallions bucks one of the dragons with spikes attached to his hooves. One mare kills a dragon with tiny scythes tied to her front hooves. One of the dragons freezes a unicorn pony and smashes her to pieces. Another unicorn was impaled by one of the dragons' horns. A Pegasus pony flies down to one of the dragons with a mace attached to her tail and whacks him across the face. Laufey shoots a fire ball at Celestia but it damages her horn. She then uses her horn and fires off a beam of light that eliminates almost every Frost Dragon around her. More ponies get killed and more dragons get put down.

_** "Our armies drove the Frost Dragons back into the heart of their own world."**_

We then see Celestia and Laufey having their final battle on the top of the frost tower.

_** "The cost was great."**_

Celestia looked like she was losing this fight and Laufey smiles. But Celestia uses all of her might and blasts Laufey with a power magical green beam that rendered him weak.

_** "In the end, their king fell, and the source of their power was taken from them."**_

Celestia stands tall to her opponent and her royal Pegasus sentries takes the Frost Dragon's prized treasure with them. And traveled back to Equestria.

_** "With the last great war ended, we withdrew from the other worlds and returned home at the Realm Eternal, Equestria."**_

The realm that stands in the heart of the galaxy today is none other than Equestria. It is a beautiful land, apple trees are blooming, the birds are singing and of course it is populated by the world's most common species, Ponies. Earth, Pegasus and Unicorn. Most chat amongst each other and live out their daily routines. The Earth ponies help raise money for the farm at Sweet Apple Acres, the Pegasus ponies keep on track with the weather and the unicorns study the arts of their magic.

_**"And here we remain as the beacon of hope, shining out across the stars. And though we have fallen into Star Swirl's myths and legends, it was Equestria and its warriors that brought peace..."**_

"...to the universe" Celestia narrated to her fine adopted fillies... two unicorns... A purple one named Twilight Sparkle and the other Trixie.

She and her fillies walked down the hall to see before their eyes a glowing blue box that was the Frost Dragon's treasure.

"But the day will come, my little ponies." She says while walking toward the box. "And one of you will have to defend that peace." She said turning to them.

"Do the Frost Dragons still live, Princess Celestia?" Trixie asked her and Twilight turns to her.

"When I'm princess..." She looks to Celestia and does some swings with her hooves. "I'll hunt those monsters down and slay them all..." Celestia looks to her with a smile. "Just like you, Princess." Twilight smiled at her.

Celestia walks back to her fillies. "A wise princess never seeks out war. But..." She looks at both Twilight and Trixie as they smile to her. "She must always be ready for it. The only way a princess shows her true light to her ponies is that she has the following elements to guide her. Star Swirl the Bearded called them, the Elements of Harmony. Honesty. Generosity. Laughter. Kindness. Loyalty. And a sixth element that Star Swirl never managed to collect. It has been rumored for many years of what it might be. But I know, deep down in my heart, that somepony will find that element and will be known as a true princess."

Celestia then walks past her fillies and the two looked at each other and smile for an idea. They gallop back over to Celestia and walk with her.

"I'm ready, Princess." Twilight said.

"So am I!" Trixie said as well.

"Oh, hmhmhmhm." Celestia giggled. "Only one of you will be named princess. But both of you were born... with a destiny."

* * *

**Twilight Sparkle: Princess of Magic**

**Chapter 1: The Lessons of War**

Years have passed since that day. Many ponies gathered at the Canterlot throne room and cheer on at their new princess. Twilight Sparkle, now a grown unicorn pony smiles and cheers at her applauding crowd. She trots over the carpet as she is showered with praise. She then uses her magic, with her horn, and picks up a little filly named Dinky Doo and flies her around while the little filly happily enjoys the ride.

A Pegasus pony with a rainbow mane, Rainbow Dash, looks at that and utters to herself. "Hmph. Show off."

Twilight puts down the happy Dinky and pats her head. Twilight then continues to walk to toward Celestia as she calmly smiles to her great success. Twilight jumps up in happiness and flaps her hooves while the ponies cheer for her. She then passes more cheering ponies and Derpy pops her head out and cheers her on. Twilight makes across to the throne and kneels down before Princess Celestia. She looks up and sees her best friends on the right. Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy. And to her left. Princess Luna, Rainbow Dash and her foster sister; Trixie. And they all smile at her for coming this far. Twilight continues to kneel while Celestia approaches her. She opens up her wings and everypony becomes silent and listen.

"Twilight Sparkle, my dearest and most faithful student, have come such a long way. You have shown the meaning of friendship to your dear friends and proven yourself a true friend. Let me not forget as well, you brought back my sister, Princess Luna. You are... and always will be... a true savior to all of Equestria." Twilight smiles as she continues. "I hereby grant you the powers of my kin."

Celestia conjures magic with her horn and Twilight floats up into the air. Everypony watches as Twilight spins around at a fast pace and forms into a magic ball which shines light to the room. The light emits and when it dies out, Twilight now appears with wings on her back. The ponies look at her in awe. Twilight floats back down and looks up to Celestia again. Celestia then places an crown, with an alicorn symbol on Twilight's head with the element of Magic on top.

"Twilight, you are the Element of Magic. Whenever you possess this crown you will become stronger than any other pony on this land. And your legacy will flow within the star stream. So long as you continue to believe in the magic of friendship, you will have the energy to be as a worthy leader. Help your fellow ponies in need and help them through the dangers that lay beyond..."

While Celestia continues Twilight's coronation. Two Pegasus guards walk by to the chamber, where the Frost Box is being kept. They guard the box but are oblivious to know that there are medium sized Frost Dragons in the area.

Back in the throne room.

"Twilight Sparkle, do you swear to guard not only Equestria but the other nine realms that surround it?" Celestia asked.

"I swear." Twilight said.

"Do you swear to preserve the peace and harmony within this land?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear, to cast aside all selfish ambitions and pledge yourself only for the good of the realm?"

"I swear!"

"Then on this day... I, Princess Celestia, hereby proclaim you..."

Twilight becomes excited for this moment but then something stops Celestia as she sense a disturbance. Twilight becomes concern of her changed expression.

Because, back in the chamber, one of the pony guards looks at the water fountain being frozen and is then surprised by a Frost Dragon. The dragon attacks the pony and kills him.

"The Frost Dragons!" Celestia exclaimed.

Three Frost Dragons run up to the Frost box and takes it in their paw. They then start to escape with it. But Celestia, with a tap of her hoof, sends out a 10 ft. pony in armor, known as the Destroyer. The Frost Dragons look behind them to see the armored pony. The Destroyer then shoots out a powerful beam at the Frost Dragons, disintegrating them to dust and returns to it's post when it was done.

Celestia, Twilight and Trixie then entered the chamber and walks in. Celestia and her ponies see what kind of damage they have caused and the deaths of two guard ponies. Celestia greatly dislikes death as it is an unforgivable Element of Disharmony. She puts her head in respect of the lost but Twilight is not very pleased with this.

"The dragons must pay for what they've done, Princess." Twilight said in anger.

"Worry not, Twilight. They have paid... with their lives. And the Destroyer did it's work. The casket is safe and all is well." Celestia said but Twilight still disapproves.

"All is well?" Twilight said and looks Trixie and looks back at Celestia. "They broke into the forbidden chamber. Nopony, other than you could enter it. If the Frost Dragons even stole one of these relics-"

"They didn't..." Celestia reassured her.

"Well, I want to know why?" Twilight yelled while Trixie looked at her with a worried look.

"I have a truce with Laufey, King of the Frost Dragons."

"He just broke your truce. They know you are vulnerable. He must pay!"

Celestia looks back at an angry Twilight. "What action would you take?"

"I'll travel to the Frost World as you once did. Teach them a lesson. Break their spirits so that they would never dare to cross our borders again."

"You're thinking only as a warrior."

"This was an act of war!"

"It was an act of but a feud. Doomed to fail."

"Look how far they got!"

"We will find the breach of our defenses and it will be sealed."

"As Princess of Equestria, I-"

"But you're NOT a princess." Celestia screamed.

Twilight becomes sadden by this and bobs her head down in anger.

"Not yet." Celestia said.

Twilight continues looking at the ground with in hatred and Trixie continues to hold her tongue while watching this. Princess Celestia looks to Twilight and walks away while Twilight continues to brood.

* * *

Back over at the mess hall of Canterlot, Twilight uses her magic to levitate a table and throws it over to a wall, smashing it to pieces. Twilight breathes heavily from the anger she took in and then looks to her left and sees Trixie coming in. She gives off a very weird look and Twilight lies on top of a cushion.

"It is a bad time to come and see me right now, sister." Twilight said as Trixie walks up to her. "This was my day. This was the day I finally get my rank. This is my... destiny... I was gonna be a princess... But now I can't..."

Trixie then speaks. "It will come. You still have wings... and your crown. You'll be a princess in no time."

Then Twilight's friends enter.

"What in all of Equestria was that clutter?" Rarity asked.

They see the broken table and look to Twilight. Trixie then assures Twilight again.

"If it's any consolation, I think you're right." Trixie said. "About the Frost Dragons, about Laufey, about everything. If they found a way to penetrate Canterlot's defenses once, who's to say they won't try it again? Especially with an army."

"Exactly!" Twilight said lifting her head up.

"There is nothing you can do without defying Princess Celestia." Twilight looks at Trixie and realizes what's she's thinking. "No. No, no, no, no, no, no! I know what you're planning-"

Twilight gets up from her cushion jumps down with all four legs. "It's the only way to ensure the safety of Equestria, Trixie!"

"Twilight! It's madness!" Trixie said.

"Madness? What sort of madness?" Pinkie Pie asked.

Twilight looks to her friends. "We're going to the Frost World and confront the dragons for their crimes."

"The Frost World?" Applejack said in shock. "Do ya have apple cider stuck in yer ear? This ain't a journey to Earth where ya summon a lil magic and fly. The ponies worship ya as a god. But gosh darnit, this ain't Equestria... this is the Frost World."

"Princess Celestia fought her way into the Frost World, defeated their armies and took their casket." Twilight explains. "We would just be looking for answers."

"Uhh... not to mention this to you but... It's also forbidden." Rainbow Dash said.

Twilight walks up to her friends. "Girls... have you forgotten everything that we learned in the past. Everything we've done together? Rarity. Ponyville's fashion designer. Who helped you make some of the most glamorous dresses for the Grand Galloping Gala?"

"You did, of course." Rarity answered.

"Pinkie Pie. Who helped you get to the bottom of the mystery of eating the Marzipan Cake?"

"You did, silly. Tee hee hee." Pinkie giggled.

"Fluttershy. Who helped you fight your fear of stage fright?"

"You-you did." Fluttershy said with her head down.

"Applejack. Who helped you with the Applebuck Season when you gave up on it."

"Shucks... I never thought y'all remembered that." Applejack said.

"And Rainbow Dash. Who helped you get into the Wonderbolts Academy and succeeded."

"I did." Rainbow Dash said.

"True. But I supported you." Twilight replied. "But all of this means something to us. We both look out for each other."

Twilight's friends look at one another and smile after doubting their chances. Trixie however looks unhappy about the idea.

"Girls... we're going to the Frost World."

* * *

Over in the skies, above Canterlot, The Mane Six and Trixie travel on Twilight's hot-air balloon to the most sacred place of all... The Bifrost Bridge. The device with the means of traveling to other worlds. Twilight, Trixie and others touch down on the rainbow bridge and walks up towards the cannon. They are then greeted by it's guardian, a zebra named Zecora. She stands there with her eyes closed as the team walks up to her.

"I'll handle this." Trixie said to Twilight and walks over to her. "Hello there, humble guardi-"

"Your sentence is as weak as a fly." Zecora interrupted. "For I can see your lie."

Trixie was oddly offended. "Why, how dare you talk to Trixie like that."

"It is not my fault, but you should do more but halt." Zecora speaks in rhyme. "You both seem so tough, yet you are not dressed warmly enough."

"I'll have you know-"

"Trixie!" Twilight stops her before she could go on. Twilight then steps in to talk to her. "Zecora, guardian of the Bifrost, may we pass?"

"You think yourself to be clever, but the answer is never." Zecora said. "When the enemy slipped by me, no one is to go outside for free."

Fluttershy and Rarity look at each other with worry. While Twilight seems confident.

"Then tell nopony where we've gone until we return. Understand?"

Twilight then passes Zecora and she opens her eyes to follow her. Twilight's friends then follow her inside with Trixie looking bewildered. She changes her expression to a touch of jealously and follows inside. Twilight and her friends entered the Bifrost chamber and look around in amazement. Zecora comes in and places her hooves onto the center with a key on her hoof, pushing down the chain slot and activating the Bifrost. Flows of electricity fly around the chamber as the cannon charges up to full power. The cannon starts to spin around until it reaches its maximum speed and aims at the Frost World. The cannon opens up and a purple beam shoots out of it. Twilight continues to look on with anticipation.

"Be warned, Twilight Sparkle. For you will be in one tough parcel. I will protect this realm, but I must not let you overwhelm. If your return threatens this world's peace, then traveling the Bifrost with me will cease. You and your friends will be left to dry, and will stay in the Frost World to die."

"Couldn't you just leave the gate opened for us?" Rarity asked.

"Leaving the bridge open to the Frost World is no joke, leaving more power to flow within will revoke."

Twilight looks on. "Don't worry. I don't plan to die."

"None do." Zecora said and she finally releases the key and Twilight and the others are sucked into the beam and are transported out of Equestria.

* * *

Twilight, her friends and Trixie travel through light speed of the Bifrost portal and enter the reaches of space. They are now speeding right below to the Frost World, home of the Frost Dragons. As soon as they touch down, they take a moment to look around their surroundings to see if any dragons are present. The team turn their heads and see an open ravine to where the Bifrost transported to. They look forward to see crystals sticking out of the cave ceilings. Fluttershy gets a bit scared and backs away.

"I don't think we should be here. Let's go home." She tells Twilight but she looks forward.

"We don't have a choice. C'mon, girls. Let's go." Twilight said.

Twilight, Trixie and her friends walk towards the opening savannah of the Frost World's environment while a stalactite falls from the ceiling. Twilight and co. traveled miles across the icy wasteland of the Frost World.

"My goodness. This place is ravage." Rarity said in slight shock.

"Yeah, nothing good ever comes from these Frost Dragons." Rainbow Dash said.

"I wonder where they all at, by the way." Applejack wondered.

"Oooh! Do you think they're playing hide and seek?" Pinkie asked.

"Get serious, Pinkie. Do you think they're playing?" Dashie asked.

"Oh, um, I just realized, I'm afraid of dragons, so I'll just be going home now." Fluttershy, can't handle the nervousness, tries to leave but RD bites on her tail and pulls her back.

Twilight and co. continue to press on while Trixie begins to have worried looks. They eventually make it to the very sanctum of their home. RD wonders where they are.

"Where are they?"

"Hiding." Twilight suspects. "They always do."

They walk up to the throne and look around.

_"You've come a long way to die, puny ponies."_

The voice boomed and it frightens Fluttershy. She squeals and hides behind a rock for cover. Twilight just stands there with confidence.

"I am Twilight Sparkle of Equestria."

_"We know who you are."_

"How did your people get into Canterlot?!" Twilight demanded.

The Frost Dragon king, Laufey turns his head and stares at the ponies in a sinister manner. He chuckles. _"Celestia, always did have a handful of traitors."_

Twilight gets enraged. "Do not dishonor the Princess by her name with your lies!"

Laufey quickly jumps up and leans forward towards the ponies. _"Your princess is a murderer and a thief! And why have you come here? To make peace? You long for battle."_

Fluttershy sticks her head out and talks. "Umm... Mister... um... grumpy dragon? We don't want to... um... fight. We just... umm... don't want to be eaten."

_"Keep your words to yourself. You know you crave it. You're nothing but a foal. Trying to prove herself as royalty."_

Just then, many dragon sentries come through the mists and surround the group. Rarity and Applejack look scared at the situation while Fluttershy squeaks in fear and trots backwards to her friends. Twilight looks to Laufey who was just offended.

"This 'foal' grows tired of your mockery."

Laufey stares with a glare and sharpens his claws. Pinkie, seeing that, gulps in fright, while the rest of the dragons also draw their icy claws at the ponies. Trixie goes up to Twilight.

"Twilight... you must stop and think for a moment. Look around you. We are outnumbered."

"Know your place, Trixie." Twilight ignores her.

_"You know not of what your actions would unleash. I do. Go now, while I still allow it."_

Trixie talks to Twilight again. "We can leave, Twilight."

One of Laufey's sentries walks up to them in a very fearsome manner. Fluttershy still becomes increasingly terrified while Rainbow Dash looks with a glare. The dragon stops in front of Twilight and Trixie and stares at them.

"We will accept your most gracious offer." Trixie says and Twilight looks at her for a moment.

Twilight stares with glare at the dragon and at Laufey while Trixie prepares to leave.

"Come on, sister." She said.

Twilight continued to stare in anger but gives in and turns around to leave.

_"Run back home, little filly."_ The sentry insulted her and Twilight stops at her tracks and widen her eyes.

Trixie closes her eyes in guilt. "Damn." She uttered.

Twilight then squints her eyes in anger and her magic aura surrounds her horn. She smirks as she quickly turns around and blasts a beam at the sentry and crashes in to a wall. Twilight turns to her opponents. "Next!"

Twilight shoots another beam at one and another. The frost dragons charge at her and her friends. Twilight takes out most of the dragons with her magic and hoof punches. She bucks another one behind her, using some sharp attachments tied to her hind legs. Rainbow Dash uses her Kung Fu moves and takes down a lot of Frost Dragons. Rarity shoots cluster beams at incoming dragons while Applejack jumps around on the ice pillars and bucks a dragon in the eyes using mini pitchforks tied to her hind legs. The dragon's eyes bleed white blood upon impact. Fluttershy tries to flee from the fight but she then notices one coming right at her and squeaks in terror. She ducks, and the right time, the dragon rams into a wall and falls down, knocked out. She sees this and sighs in relief. Twilight continues fighting the dragons, even stomping them on the ground with her hoof. Laufey sees this and glares. "Give me something challenging!" Laufey roars in anger.

Signaling more sentries to come in and attack. They crawl to the arena and jump down to engage the ponies. One of the stronger dragons engages Twilight. He strikes her with his paw but she dodges. Twilight laughs but the dragon thrusts his paw at her and she flies over the field, she drops to ground and gets up. "That's more like it." She remarks and she conjures enough power in her crown to shoot to unavoidable beam at the dragon, impaling through it's chest. Twilight grins to her amusement and continues fighting.

Rarity fights three dragons that come toward, she jumps on top of the heads and karate shops one of its horns off. She lands and makes a remark. "Oh don't be sad. They'll grow back." The dragons get enraged as Rarity continues firing her magic at them. Pinkie Pie attacks the dragons using her party cannon.

"Thank goodness I brought this along in case of emergencies. Otherwise it wouldn't be a party. And this what I call a PARTY!" Pinkie screamed as she fired flaming cannon balls at the dragons.

Another dragon charges at Trixie as she just stands and let the dragon come to her. However, to its surprise he phases through her and falls down in a bottomless pit. Trixie revealed herself from behind an ice pillar and her illusion disappears.

"Never doubt the magic of Trixie, fowl beast." She remarked.

The fight continues with RD punching a dragon's nose while being held it's grasp. Fluttershy flying away from a dragon chasing her, fearing she'll get eaten, but then she flies upwards and the dragon crashes into another dragon and they fell. Fluttershy rubs her head and blushes as she took them out. Rarity fights another dragon by bucking his face but the dragon grabs her leg and it starts to freeze over. Rarity cries out in pain and uses her magic to levitate a rock and hurl it at the dragon to knock him out.

Rarity looks at her blue leg which starts to fade away. "How revolting! And I just got my hooficure!" She then turns to her friends. "Don't let the dragons touch you!"

Twilight continues to battle with the dragons while she shoots magic all around the place, hitting every dragon it touches.

Dashie gets pin to a wall by a dragon who gets saved by Applejack as she bucks his face away. RD and Applejack bump their hooves together and continue fighting.

Trixie shoots sharp beams at a dragon who deflects them and charges at her. He manages to grab her by her front hoof and tries to freeze it. But much to the shock and horror to Trixie she discovers it has no effect on her. She looks at the dragon in shock and kills it by stabbing his chest with her horn. She looks at her hoof and discovers that her hoof really didn't freeze over. This confuses her big time.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack are surrounded by more dragons.

"You ever took on this many?" Applejack asked RD.

"Are you kidding? I can clear them all in ten seconds flat! Watch this!"

Rainbow Dash raises her hooves in the air and summons a thunder cloud. She flies over to the cloud and with a great hard thud on it, strikes lightning on the dragons and they die. RD grins to her amazement.

Fluttershy continues to dodge every dragons attack but just then another strike nearly gets her and she screams. Her wings shut tight and she falls to the ground. She unfortunately lands hard on the ground and gravely injures her legs. She cries in pain. "AHH! My leg!"

Applejack witnessed this in horror. "Fluttershy!" She galloped over to her.

Twilight still continued to fight and hurt more dragons.

Rarity manages to lift Fluttershy up in the air with her magic and places her on Applejack's back.

"Twilight!" RD called out.

"We have to go!" Trixie yelled.

"GO!" Twilight said as she continues to hold back more the monsters with all of her might. She then exerts herself with more magic and shoots a high particle beam that pierces straight through every dragon in its way. Laufey gets angry at the sight of this and unleashes a more powerful creature to combat the ponies. The ponies then lay eyes on the creature breaking through the ice. They are now in a panic state.

"Everybody..." Pinkie talks. "RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIIIIVES!"

The ponies then flee from the arena while Twilight continues hashing out with the dragons. She then spikes up her tail and swings it around, knocking away every dragon in its face.

Trixie and the other ponies try to escape, with Applejack carrying the wounded Fluttershy.

The creature breaks free from his icy prison and chases after the fleeing ponies.

Twilight continues to swing her tail around at incoming dragons.

Fluttershy looks up to see the dragon chasing them. She screams again in fright and Applejack looks back while she still carries her.

"C'mon, girls! Put a hustle in those hooves."

The ponies continue to gallop over the savannah while the creature chases them. "Is that an Ursa Minor?" Trixie asked.

"Make that an Ursa Major!" Rainbow Dash said as she flies with the galloping ponies.

Back to Twilight, there are too many dragons for her to keep up with. So uses another bout of her great and powerful magic and blasts every dragon near with a erupting shockwave. Not only did that knock every other dragon out of her way but it also causes the earth in the area to decimate. The ground begins to crack and collapse while the pony gang continues to flee from the Ursa Major following them. It tries to strike them with a slashing blow but misses and falls through into the crack and down below. RD laughs at the Ursa's demise. "Hahaha! Take that, Ursa loser! Hahaha!"

But unknown to them, the Ursa Major is still alive and is running under the earth's crust, trying to flank the ponies' escape. Trixie, Rarity, Pinkie, RD and Applejack with Fluttershy makes it to the end of the savannah and calls out for Zecora.

"ZECORA! Open up the bridge!" Rarity shouted.

They look back for a moment. But then the Ursa's paw pops up and climbs up the hill. He gets up and roars at the ponies.

"This is the part where we get eaten, right?" Fluttershy asked Applejack.

"Eeeyup..." She replied.

Twilight sees this and flies up into the air.

"Oh no! I can't die like this!" Trixie whines. "I can't!"

The Ursa stands tall and prepares to eat them. But at that moment, Twilight flies at full speed with her horn in front and flies right through the Ursa's opening mouth, splattering his blood out into the ravine. The ponies watch in shock as the Ursa collapses dead. Twilight lands back down in front of it, and watches his corpse fall down into the ravine.

Twilight turns back to her friends feeling all exhausted. She then sees that she is more outnumbered than expected. Many Frost Dragons surround the ponies as they prepare to attack again. The six ponies remain scared but not Twilight. They were just about to move in and attack again but then they are stopped by the rumbling.

The Bifrost bridge opens and down comes Princess Celestia as she opens her wings and blows the dragons away from the ponies. Twilight looks at her with a war face on. "PRINCESS! WE'LL FINISH THEM TOGETHER!" She yelled.

"Silence!" Celestia ordered and Twilight loses her war face.

Laufey comes up towards Princess Celestia and puts his head out in front of her. They talk.

_"Princess. You look weary."_

"Laufey, end this now. Leave my little ponies alone."

_"Your student sought this out."_

"You're right." She looks to Twilight. "But these were the actions of a child. Treat them as such. You and I can end this, here and now, without further bloodshed."

_"We are beyond diplomacy now, Princess. You'll get what she came for. War. And death."_

Princess looks disappointed. "So be it."

Laufey sharpens his claw and was about to strike Celestia but she opens up her wings and blows strong wind, blowing Laufey away. She then transports Twilight, Trixie, the others and herself out of the Frost World and back to Equestria. Laufey on the other hand is not impressed. He looks on with anger and growls, vowing to get revenge on Celestia.

* * *

Back in Equestria, the Bifrost powers down as Celestia brought her ponies back in one piece. Twilight however is not happy returning.

"Why did you bring us back?" Twilight questioned in anger.

"Have you any idea of what you have done? What you have started?" Celestia questioned back.

"I was protecting my kingdom!"

"You didn't even protect your friends when they were in danger! How can you hope to protect the kingdom?" Celestia released the key and gives it back to Zecora. "Get Fluttershy to the medical wing, now!" The ponies walk Fluttershy to the away while Trixie stayed behind and watch Twilight and Celestia argue.

"There will not be a kingdom to protect if you are afraid to act!" Twilight protested again. "The Frost Dragons must learn to fear me just as they once feared you."

"That's pride and vanity talking, not leadership. You have forgotten everything that I've ever taught you. But a warrior's patience."

"While you wait and be patient, the nine realms laugh at us like we're no good. They'll think we're just cute and caring not fierce and protective! The old ways are done, yet you stand on your throne giving speeches while Equestria falls!"

"Twilight... right about now you are showing the sixth element of Disharmony. Cruelty. You have displayed five already, so undo what have said to me now and I won't do something I will surely regret."

"I'll apologize once you stop being such a freak show to yourself." Twilight retorted and angers Celestia far enough for her to shout.

"YOU ARE A VEIN, CRUEL, UNCARING, GREEDY, STUBORN PONY!" Celestia raged.

"AND YOU ARE AN OLD HAG AND A FOOL!" Twilight shouted back.

Celestia then becomes sadden and looks down. "Yes..." She says and Twilight becomes a tad less angry. "I was a fool... to think that I would make you ruler."

Trixie becomes horrified and tries to intervened. "Princess..."

"NO!" Celestia yelled at Trixie and she stands down.

Celestia looks at Twilight and talks.

"Twilight Sparkle, my most distrusted student. From this moment... you have shown me nothing but arrogance and stupidity. You have betrayed your every command of your teacher, ignored all of the meanings and lessons of friendship and placed all of Equestria in danger! You have opened these peaceful realms and innocents lives to the horror and desolation of war!" Celestia taps her hoof and the Bifrost gate opens. She walks up to the cruel pony that is Twilight. "You are unworthy of your title!" She uses her magic and Twilight's cutie mark disappears. "You are unworthy of your gift!" She makes Twilight's horn disappear as Twilight continues to look on with horror. "You are UNWORTHY... of the loved ones you have betrayed!"

Twilight continues looking on with horror as Celestia walks back to the center and uses her horn again. "I now take from you your power!" She takes Twilight's crown off of her. "In the name of my mother and her mother before... I PRINCESS CELESTIA," Twilight widens her eyes in shock and so does Trixie. "CAST YOU OUT!"

Celestia blasts a beam at Twilight and she hurls into the Bifrost beam and disappears while still having a horror face on. Trixie looks back at Celestia in shock as she talks into the crown.

"Whoever wears this crown, if she be worthy, shall possess the Power of Twilight." Celestia whispered and the crown acknowledges it. Celestia then hurls the crown into the beam and gets transported with it. Trixie just stood there as she fears she will never see Twilight again.

Twilight traveled down the Bifrost beam while still holding her confidence, not knowing where she is going but soon enough she ends up on...

* * *

...Earth, the Darbys, Raf and Miko just rammed Twilight with their van and falls to the ground. She moans in pain while Jack and the others run up to her.

"Miko, get the first aid kit!" June said to her and she runs back.

"Oh my god, we hit a girl!" Jack panicked and kneels over to Twilight. "Do me a favor and don't be dead!" He pleaded.

Twilight suddenly regains consciousness and gasps. She looks around her for a moment and looks at the people in front of her. She gets frighten at the sight of them, just as Miko came back with the first aid box. "Oh man! I was gonna do CPR on her."

Twilight looks into the eyes of Jack Darby as he tries to make sure if she is okay. She then looked down at her body and sees that she isn't a pony anymore. She screams at the sight.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Jack calmed her.

Twilight looks at her hands and they are not hooves anymore. She wiggles her fingers to see if it's real or not and they are pretty much real.

"Where did she come from?" June asked.

Twilight then gets up on the ground with both her arms and feet on the ground and crawls around the place.

"Is she okay?" Raf asked.

"Princess?" Twilight spoke and confuses the group. "PRINCESS!"

"Wow! She likes princesses." Miko joked.

Twilight continued looking at the sky and crawling around while Jack spots an engraved mark on the desert ground, underneath them.

"Whoa, mom! Look at this!" Jack exclaimed. "We have to move quickly before this all changes."

June notices Twilight's condition. "Jack, we need to take her to a hospital."

"PRINCESS CELESTIA!" Twilight screamed again. "She's fine." Jack said caring less and looking at the mark.

"ZECORA! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! OPEN THE BIFROST!"

Jack continues to look at her in a weird state. "Hospital, you go. I'll stay."

Twilight then crawls over to June and Jack. "You... what realm is this? Where am I?"

"I'm afraid I don't know..."

"WHAT IS IT?! Elf World? Dairypeek? Nether-land?" Twilight screamed and Miko takes out a Taser gun.

"Nevada?" Miko tells her nervously while aiming.

She turns to her and glares. "You dare threaten me, Princess Twilight, with some weak looking..." Miko fires it at her chest. "weapon?" The Taser then shocks Twilight while she gives out a weird looking face. She then falls back to the ground into unconsciousness.

Miko lowers the Taser gun while everyone looks at her. "What? She was creeping me out!"

June carries Twilight and places her in the van. "Next time you try to Taser somebody, make sure they're already in the car." June and Miko pushes Twilight into the van and she moans in pain. "Jack! C'mon!" Jack runs back into the van and closes the door. The drives away with Twilight as their passenger.

Just as they left, another object falls out of the sky, off in a distance, and impacts the ground. Indicating Twilight's crown...

* * *

**End of chapter.**

**Sorry, no Transformers in this story.**


	2. My Little Mortal

_**A reviewer asked if this is a connection to "Equestria Girls." No there is not.**_

_**I was gonna use Sunset Shimmer as the main villain prior to the film's release but decided to drop that idea and stick to Trixie. And Twilight's human appearance is exact to her appearance in "Equestria Girls."**_

_**And the reason I didn't choose the Windigoes is because they are actually ghosts and I thought the dragon idea would go smooth with it. And besides according to "Hearth's Warming Eve" they feed on fighting and hatred.**_

_**Sorry, but as I said, this an AU and I'm following my fantasy.**_

* * *

**Twilight Sparkle: Princess of Magic**

**Chapter 2: My Little Mortal**

The Darbys, Miko and Raf stop off at the Jasper Hospital to check Twilight in after she has been found. They talk at the reception desk.

"Name?"

"She said it was... Twilight?" Jack said to the receptionist.

"T,W,I,L...I,G,H...T. And what is your relationship with her?"

"Oh, we're not... I've never met her before."

"Not until he hit her with a car." Miko interrupted.

"I grazed her. And she tasered her."

"Yes, I did." Miko said feeling impressed with herself.

In one of the rooms, Twilight wakes up to a doctor who sticks a needle in her arm.

"Hi." He says to the waking Twilight and sees that her arm is being injected. "Just taking a little blood."

Enraged, Twilight releases herself from the injection. "HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ME!"

"I need some help!"

Twilight starts struggling while the doctors yell.

"Call security!"

Twilight rages around the bed but punches the doctor out and many other doctors as she gets out of her bed. She gets attacked by more doctors and nurses as she holds her own. Twilight punches one in the gut and hurls him over to the table. She kicks, similar to her bucking, another guy and sends him to a glass box which shatters. Just then security rushed in and tries to tackle her. They continue to hold her down while she tries to push back. But Twilight was getting weak and her face is leaned against the window of the door.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I AM PRINCESS..." She spoke but was cut off when one of the doctors sticks an anesthetic syringe on her arm and she instantly passes out, sliding her face against the window.

* * *

Across the desert of Nevada, a red truck was driving up a hill and then laid eyes on a large crater that was impacted last night. It is Twilight Sparkle's crown, and it is lodged at the center of the crater. The red neck pulls his truck at the front of the crater and exits out. He walks up to the crown and takes a gander at it, wondering where it came from. He then decides to pick it up but notices that he can't lift the crown off the ground and nearly throws his back doing it. He looks at it again, wondering why it's heavy. "Huh." He uttered.

* * *

Back at Jasper, the town seems nice. A few people come and go there and there. We cut to see Jack, June and Raf researching about the storm they saw last night.

"You don't think it was just a magnetic storm, do you?" June asked.

"Look, the lensing around these edges, it's characteristic of an Einstein-Rosen bridge." Jack told.

"A what?" Miko asked while hitting a paddle ball on a chair.

"I thought you were a science major." June said.

"Political science." Miko corrected her.

"She was the only applicant." Jack says.

June turns to Miko and explains. "An Einstein-Rosen bridge is a theoretical connection between two different points of space."

Miko tries to get it but is lost. "I don't get it."

"It's a worm-hole." Raf responds.

"Okay, I get it."

"Mom, what do you see?" He hands her a photograph.

"Stars."

"Yes, but not our stars. See..." He brings out a poster paper of Earth's star-line. "This is the star remnant for our quadrant this time of year and unless or if some minor decided to take a day off, these are someone else's constellations." Jack explained.

"Hey, check this out." Miko called to the group from the research-board and they go to him.

The team see some red outlining on the pictures. The outlining almost looks similar to Twilight when she entered. June finds this hard to believe while Jack looks with shock.

"I think I left something in the hospital." He walks away from the group and heads back to the hospital.

* * *

Twilight, still in the hospital, wakes up strapped onto another bed, to prevent her from escaping again. She struggles with the restraints and breathes in panic. "This can't be... I'm not... powerful anymore..." Twilight said and tries to think of a way to escape her bounds. She squeezes her hand tight and moves it off the rope.

Jack and the others went back to the hospital and try to find the room where Twilight is staying in. They find the room only to find that she already broke free and escaped. Leaving Jack to groan in misery. They run out of the room and reentered their van.

"I just lost my most important piece of evidence. Typical." Jack said in annoyance.

"So now what? Monster truck rally?" Miko got up.

"No..." Raf replied. "We find her. There has to be a solution to this rumor."

"Didn't you just see what she did in there?" June recalled. "I'm not sure finding her is the best idea."

"Well, our data can't tell us what it's like to be inside that event and she can. So we're finding her."

Jack starts up the car. While Miko goes back to her phone. "Okay..."

"You gonna look for her all over Jasper, right?" June asked Jack.

"Exactly."

Jack backs up the van but was slow to react as he just saw Twilight coming up behind it and she gets hit again. June gasps and Jack stops. They exit the van again and run over to Twilight.

"I'm so sorry!" Jack apologize coming up to Twilight. "I swear I am not doing this on purpose."

Twilight moans as she gets up. "Why do I feel like this used to be a habit for me during my time?" She asked herself.

* * *

Back at the crater dozens of people are gathering around the crater where the crown is. Since they are staying there and having trouble pulling the crown out of the center, they throw on a BBQ and lots of people are invited to stay. They take turns of trying to lift the crown but they are all left with no results of getting it out. They decide to haul the crown out by attaching it to a chain and pulling it with a truck. The truck tries to go at full throttle but the chain attached to the truck pulls off it's bumper and the spectators laugh at his expense. The driver looks back to them and asks if it worked and sadly no.

Just while they continue trying to get the crown out. A black car drives up to a cliff and the driver exits. The man with white hair and black suit walked up to the cliff and looked over at the crater. He takes off his sunglasses and reveals his face while calling on the phone. "Sir, we've found it." Said... Agent Sean Razinski.

* * *

Later. Twilight gets settled in and the Darby's home as she found a new set of clothing to wear. She exits the change room while Miko watches her.

"You know, for a crazy homeless girl... she seems kinda cut." She said and Jack continues reading his notes.

Twilight crawls around the room on fours again. "Why does she walk like that?" Raf asked.

Jack turns to see this and asks Twilight. "Uhhh... hey..." Twilight looks at him. "Do you think maybe you could stand on two feet instead of four? It looks kind of embarrassing."

Twilight tries hard to let her hands go off the ground and stands up tall with only her feet. She acted liked she was losing her balance but stayed true to her balance and smiles. "Wow!"

June continues to give her a weird look. "Oh yeah. Sorry I shocked you with a Taser!" Miko suddenly told her.

Twilight begins to walk around the home and sees an phone on the desk. She grabs it and looks at it, wondering what kind of device it is.

"Um. Excuse me! Excuse me!" Jack grabs the phone off her hands and puts it back on the table. Jack groans while Twilight still wanders around his home. She looks at a clock and then looks at a remote control. She picks it up and presses the power button which opens the TV, much to her surprise as a football game plays. Twilight cowers and backs away from the TV like it's a monster and June grabs the remote to turn it off.

"What kind of magic mirror is that?" Twilight asked June.

"Umm... it's TV. You turn it on and you watch what's on screen."

"Really?" She asked again.

"You know, why don't you just put on this shirt?" June hands her a shirt and Twilight takes it. She then sees a name tag on it that says 'Jessica.'

"Who's this Jessica?" Twilight asked.

June sees and pulls the tag off. "Oh! She's my sister's niece. She's overseas. It's really not that relevant right now. I just thought this shirt would fit nice on you. She wore that to Megaville High when she was 15."

"This will have to do then." She slips on the shirt and walks right into a window hitting her head. "OW!" She then taps on the window, thinking it's an invisible barrier. "What sorcery is this?" She asks. "It's like some kind of invisible force field that's not letting me pass."

"Uh, that's a window. You know? To look outside." Miko said.

"It's not like any kind of window I've seen back in Ponyville."

"Pony-what?" Jack asked.

"This human body has grown weak. I need to eat something." Twilight says.

"I call dibs at the Café!" Miko jumps off her seat and runs to the van. "Hot Chocolate!"

Twilight and the others see her go out. Twilight looks back to Jack. "She's very hyperactive." He told her and Twilight nods in understanding.

"Oh... like Pinkie Pie."

Another name confuses Jack but decides not to ask that question.

* * *

Back in Ponyville, over at the Carousel Boutique. Trixie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy (who has recovered from her injury), Rarity, Applejack and Pinkie Pie grieve upon their horrors when Twilight has been banished.

"Ohhh... how could this happened?" Rarity whined.

"We shoulda let her go out like that." Applejack said.

"There was no stopping her!" RD responded.

"But it's horrible! SHE'S BANISHED AND WE'LL NEVER SEE HER AGAIN!" Rarity cried again.

"At least she's only banished. Not dead. That's no fun! Death is not fun at all." Pinkie says.

"Why are ya so cooped up with this, Rarity. It's ain't the worst thing to happen to Twilight." Applejack says to Rarity who gets up.

"But it is! Of all of the worst things that could happen, this is THE. WORST. POSSIBLE. THING!" Rarity cried again as she falls back to her cushion.

"I just wish this would never have happened." Fluttershy felt guilty.

"I agree with Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash said. "If we hadn't entered the Frost World with Twilight we'd all be banished. But only Twilight gets the blame."

Rarity looks at her hoof and sees it's still a bit blue. "Oh my. My poor hoof is still blue."

"Don't worry, Rarity. A Frost Dragon's touch doesn't harm you if not's not prolonged." RD assured her.

Trixie then looks at her hoof, still confused at why her hoof isn't as bad as Rarity's.

"I wonder why Zecora told Princess Celestia where we were going." Fluttershy said and Trixie looks at the group.

"I did." She admits and everypony looks at her.

"Say what?" Applejack walks over to her.

"I told Zecora to go to Celestia when we left." Trixie said. "She should be flogged for taking so long, else we would've reached the Frost World."

"You told ZECORA!" RD yelled as she flaps her wings.

"I saved our lives!" Trixie talked back. "And Twilight's. I had no idea Celestia would banish her for what she did."

RD flies up to Trixie. "Trixie, you have to go back to Canterlot and convince Princess Celestia to change her mind about Twilight."

"And if I do that, then what?"

"She's yer sister!" Applejack said. "Just like me and Apple Bloom, we'd never stay apart."

"Yeah! Wait... what were we talking about again?" Pinkie said popping up.

"Please, Trixie." Fluttershy pleaded her and Trixie turns her back.

"I love Twilight. More than anypony in the world. But you all know very well of what she is. She's arrogant. She's reckless. She's dangerous. You saw how she was today! She killed an Ursa Major without any care in the world. Is that what Equestria needs for its Princess?"

"All of that is not true!" RD retorted. "Twilight loves us. She cares more about her friends than war."

"She only acted that way 'cause the dragons stormed into Canterlot." Said Applejack. "She still has all of her love and care for everypony here."

"Well... Trixie disagrees!" Trixie said and she left in anger and disappointment.

The ponies watch her leave the boutique.

"She may speak for the good of Equestria, but she has always been jealous of Twilight." Rarity said.

"We should be grateful to her." Pinkie said. "She saved our lives."

"Back in the Frost World... Laufey said that Celestia had a handful of traitors." Applejack says.

"With magic like the unicorns, they could bring the Frost Dragons into Equestria." Rainbow Dash speculated.

The ponies look around. "Trixie has always been one for attention and power, but you're talking about something else entirely." Rarity said.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack shared worried looks at each other.

* * *

Over at the sacred chamber in Canterlot, Trixie walks up to the Frost Casket on the altar. She takes a few seconds to take a good look at it while breathing heavily and touches the box with her hooves. Her hooves are absorbent to the casket and Trixie is unaffected by it. She breathes in more stress as she can't find why she can be hurt by it's magic.

"STOP!" Celestia appeared behind her as she called out. Celestia then trots over to her as Trixie becomes lost for her own well being.

"Am I... is Trixie cursed?"

"No."

Celestia stops inches away from Trixie as she slowly puts the box back down and questions. "What am I?"

"You are my student."

Trixie then suddenly turns around to Celestia revealing her Frost Dragon like skin on her coat. This horrifies Celestia inside but the scales on Trixie's coat disappears. "What more than that?"

Trixie starts walking up to Celestia. "The casket wasn't the only thing you took back at the Frost World, isn't it?" She stops in front of Celestia as she replies "No."

"In the aftermath of the battle I went into the temple and I found a baby dragon."

_Celestia narrates as she remembers walking up to a blue scaled baby dragon inside a temple. She cries as Celestia smiles to her dearly._

"A baby frost dragon. The size of a filly. I found her inside. Abandoned, suffering... left to die. One of Laufey's kind."

_Celestia uses her magic to transform the baby dragon into a baby pony._

That baby dragon, to Trixie's shock, was her. "I'm a Frost Dragon?" She looks at Celestia in a bit of shock.

"Yes." Celestia admitted.

"Why? You were knee-deep in Frost Dragon blood? Why did you take me?"

"You were an innocent child."

"No. You took me for a purpose. What was it?" Trixie asked but Celestia hesitated to respond. "TELL ME!" Trixie shouted.

"I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day. Bring about an alliance. Bring about permanent peace. Through you." Celestia told her.

Trixie sheds tears and looks confused. "What? You hid this from me."

"I did. But those plans no longer matter."

"So... I am no more than another stolen relic, locked up a pony filled prison until you have found use of me!"

"Why do you twist my words?"

"You could have told me this from the very beginning. Why didn't you? WHY! ANSWER TRIXIE!"

"Because... you are like a daughter to me. A daughter I never had. I only wanted to protect you from the truth."

Trixie gets mad and rages it out. "Why!? Because... I'm... I am... the monster everypony tells their fillies about at night?"

"No." Celestia starts to feel weak suddenly. "No..."

"I see now... why you favor Twilight Sparkle instead of me. Because I am a monster. I always have been from the start!" Trixie yells as Celestia kneels down in pain. "You always loved Twilight over the years, because no matter how much you claim to love me, you could never have a Frost Dragon sitting on your throne as the Princess of Equestia!"

Trixie stopped talking as Celestia suddenly collapsed onto the ground and Trixie becomes shocked. "Princess?" Trixie kneels down to see if Celestia is okay. She appears to be sleeping but she quickly cries out. "HELP! SOMEPONY! PLEASE, HELP!"

The royal Pegasus ponies fly in and help Celestia off the ground and carry her.

* * *

Back in Jasper, the team takes Twilight into a Café where she tries biting an apple with her teeth, without picking it up. The Darbys, Miko and Raf continue to stare at her until she has finally able to grab the apple with her mouth, holds it the air and bites through it, spreading the juice on her mouth and the rest of the apple drops. She proceeds to chew as the others watch.

"This apple is quite nice." Twilight complimented.

"Do you ever think about using hands." Miko asked as she waved her hand to Twilight and she does the same.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you could pick up that apple, hold it and eat it." Raf said.

Twilight takes his advice and picks up the apple, holds it and bites it. She chews again as she stares at it.

"Feels weird." Twilight stated. "By the way, I love the delicacy in this café. What do you humans eat here?"

"Well, there's apples, cakes, coffee and beef." Miko explains.

"What's beef?" Twilight asked.

"Beef is made of cows and horses." Miko said and that frightens Twilight, almost making her vomit.

"YOU GUYS EAT HORSES?" Twilight screamed in question and everyone in the café looks at her. Jack, June, Miko and Raf look around each other to see the people staring at them while Twilight doesn't even notice.

"Umm... they're are Vegetarians." Raf said.

"What's that?" Twilight asked.

"People who don't eat horses." Raf said again.

"Wow. What's coffee?" Twilight asks again.

"Oh uhhh..." Jack hands her a cup of coffee. "This is coffee. It has caffeine in it and it makes you stay awake."

"Can I try it?"

"Yeah, go ahead." Miko insists and Twilight takes hold of the cup.

She examines it thoroughly and takes a sip of it. Her eyes widen in shock. "WOW!" She screamed and the Café looks at them again. "THIS STUFF IS GREAT! Who else tried this? Anyone? Anyone? Guess they tried it before. But this is delicious. Can I have another?"

"You can't drink that much. It's too much sugar." June told her.

"Sugar! I love sugar! Why my whole kind is showered with sugar!" Twilight starts blabbing out. "There's this place called Sugarcube Corner, it's the best place ever! Everything you see in there. Cakes, cakes, cakes. Sugar, sugar, sugar. But no coffee, coffee, coffee! This should be in the market! Why didn't Princess Celestia think of this. This is the best idea ever. I mean, I don't know what's happening but I feel excited! This should be the crown jewel of the market. Really I'm serious! I'll have Pinkie Pie test it out, maybe Rarity could help also. Oh man... I'm so hyped up and I don't know what I'm talking about but I feel like this coffee has taken control of me and every word I'm saying is full of wisdom. Doesn't feel weird?" She stops talking and she noticed the entire café was watching and hearing her talk. She smiles nervously and giggles.

"I think you should lay off the coffee." June said taking the coffee out of Twilight's hand. Twilight then just sits while acting normally now.

Just then two red necks enter the café and sit on the bar stools up front.

"The usual please, Liz!"

"You missed out on all the excitement out at the crater."

"They're saying that some satellite landed out in the desert."

"Yeah! Huhhuh! We were having a good time with it. Huhhuh! Until the feds showed up."

Jack hears their conversation and turns to them. "Excuse me? Did you say a satellite?"

"Yeah."

Miko gets out her camera phone and takes a picture of Twilight eating the apple again. The flash spooks her and drops the apple again while she stares at her. Miko however looks at the picture she took. "Oh my god. This is soooo going on Facebook."

"I didn't know you can control lightning?" Twilight referred to the camera flash.

"What?"

"What you just did now with that... contraption."

"Oh... that's just a camera flash. It wasn't lightning."

June then asked the red necks. "What did it look like? The satellite?"

"I don't know. It came out of nowhere."

"It looked like the Prince of England's crown, or something."

The word crown brings up Twilight's attention.

"Yeah. A crown. And... no one could lift it. It's as heavy as a big rock."

Twilight gets up from her seat and walked up to the men. "Which way?" She asked them.

"Just out in the desert... about 15 miles west of here."

Twilight acknowledges that info and leaves the café. "Well, I wouldn't waste my time. They brought in the whole army when we left." Jack looks to the others and leave to chase after her.

Twilight walks out onto the street while a car was just driving around the corner. The car stopped and beeped its horn at her, she looks at it in confusion and leaves. Jack catches up to her.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"15 miles west of here." Twilight answered.

"Why?"

"To get what belongs to me."

"Oh, so you own a satellite now?"

"It's not what they say it is."

"Well, whatever it is, the government seems to think it's theirs so... you just intend to go in there and take it?"

"Eeyep." Twilight stops and looks at Jack. "If you take me there now, I'll tell you everything you want to know about me."

"Everything?" Jack asked.

"Yes. All of the answers you seek will be yours once I reclaim my Element of Magic."

"Element of Magic? What's that?" Miko asked in confusion.

"Jack... a word, now." June calls Jack to her. Miko, Raf and Jack come towards June who has become suspicious enough. "Please, don't do this."

"You saw what I saw last night. This is not a coincidence, we have to find out what's in that crater."

"I'm not talking about the crater, I'm talking about her." June looks at Twilight again as a butterfly lands on her finger and she smiles.

"But she's promising us answers." Jack looks to her.

"She's delusional! Listen to what she was saying! Everything about 'Sugercube Corner', 'Pinkie Pie', 'Bifrost', 'Celestia', and 'Ponyville'. These sound like the stories that I used to listen to as a child." June explained.

"Look. I'm just gonna drive her. Trust me."

"Jack, she's dangerous."

Jack looks down for one moment and walks back to Twilight. "Listen... I'd like to take you over there but I can't. I'm sorry."

"Okay. Then this is where we part ways." Twilight says.

"What?"

"I understand. But we can always be friends when we meet up again. I know we will. But for now... I must travel alone." She looks to the group. "Jack Darby. Jane Darby. Miko. Raf. Farewell." And Twilight walks off.

They watch her as she somewhat skips and hops as apposed to trotting. They give out another weird look.

"Okay... back to work." June says and the gang both head back to their research base. While they walk, Jack stops for one moment, looks back and wonders if she'll be all right. He turns back and walks back with the group.

On their way back to the research base, a black car passes by and Jack begins to notice it. The car is carrying all of Jack's research notes and drives away with them. "HEY! Hey! That's my stuff!"

Jack turns and see more people in black suits coming into the research center and taking away all of the research. Jack and others run in and see that SHIELD is taking all of their equipment.

"What the hell is going on in here? Why are you taking our stuff?" Jack lashed out.

"Jack Darby, I'm Agent Razinski of SHIELD."

"Is that supposed to mean something to me? You can't do this!" Jack runs to the van. "This is my work!"

June stops him. "Jack, listen. These guys are serious. Let it go."

"Let it go?" Jack walks up to Razinski. "This is my life!"

"We're investigating a supernatural threat." Razinski said. "We need to appropriate your records and atmospheric data."

They walk up to the van with all of the data. "By appropriate, you mean steal?" Jack tries to get his data back but a SHIELD agent pushes him back.

Razinski hands him a note. "Here. This should compensate for your trouble."

Jack takes the note and reads it. It's a receipt. "I can't just buy replacements at Radio Shack! I made most of this equipment myself!"

"Well, then I'm sure you can do it again." Razinski said.

"And I'm sure I can sue you for violating my constitutional rights."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Darby. But we're the good guys."

"So are we!" Jack continues. "I'm on the verge of understanding something extraordinary. And everything I've known about this phenomenon is either in this lab or in this book and you can't just take this awa-" He gets cut off after another SHIELD agent walks by and takes the book he was holding. "HEY!" He tries to get it back but he gets restrained and June pulls him back.

"Jack! Jack!" She hold him by the shoulders. "Easy... let them go." June looks on at them as they close the van with all of Jack's valuables.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Razinski said as he gets inside the van and drive off while Jack watches them go off with all of their data they could have used to make a breakthrough.

* * *

The team then sit on top of the research building, grieving about their lost data, most of all Jack.

"Years of research, gone." Jack moaned.

"They even took my iPod." Miko complained.

"Without it... we can't understand what went on that night." Raf said.

"What about the backups?" June asked Raf.

"They took our backups." He replied. "They took the backups of our backups, they were extremely thorough."

"I just downloaded 30 songs on to it earlier."

"Miko! Enough with the iPod. The important thing is; everything that we have studied all these years are gone. Just vanished." Jack lean forward. "Who are these people?"

"I knew one of them." June spoke. "Muriel Bagg, she pioneered the Gamma radiation experiment on her dog. And it killed her. SHIELD showed up and umm... her dog wasn't heard from again."

"They are not going to do this to us. I'm gonna get everything back." Jack gets up.

"Jack!" June was serious. "Let me contact one of my old friends, a samurai sensei, he had run ins with these people before. I'll email him and maybe he can help."

"Well, I'm not waiting." Jack was about to leave.

"Jack... what if she's serious. You can't just barge into their workspace and take everything that is there." Raf told him.

"I'm not doing this alone. I'm getting a little help."

"What, you mean crazy girl?" Miko asked.

"Yep. That's how I'll get my evidence." Jack then leaves, leaving June to worry about his safety.

"They took your laptop as well." Miko told her and June looks to her.

* * *

Back in Equestria, over at Canterlot. Rainbow Dash and the others run to the audience chamber to speak with Princess Celestia.

"Princess Celestia! We need to speak with you right away!" RD called out.

But to the ponies surprise they see Trixie on the throne, wearing Celestia's tiara an amulet. The ponies back up for a bit while Trixie spoke. "My friends."

"Wh-where's Princess Celestia?" Fluttershy asked.

Trixie talks. "The princess has fallen into the 'Star Swirl Sleep'. Princess Luna fears that she may never awaken again."

"Star Swirl Sleep? Can we abbreviated to S.S.S.? That way when we mention it, we could say SSS." Pinkie asked as she hissed the abbreviation and smiles.

"PINKIE!" RD yelled out to her and looks back to Trixie. "May we speak to Princess Luna then?"

"I'm afraid Princess Luna has refused to leave her sister's bedside." Trixie said. "You could bring your urgent matter to me..." Trixie then stands tall to the Mane Five as she announces herself. "The Great and Powerful Trixie."

The ponies look on with very little horror. They look at each other and kneel down before her in reluctance.

"Great and Powerful Trixie. We would ask that you end Twilight's banishment in the human world." Rainbow Dash said.

Trixie gives off a very smug look. "My first command is not to undo the last command made by the previous princess." She walked down to the five ponies. "We are on the brink of war with Frost World. Our ponies need a sense of continuity. In order to feel safe in these difficult times, everypony must stand together... for the good of Equestria."

Rainbow Dash almost gets up in anger but is stopped by Rarity's hoof, making sure she won't tackle her.

"Yes, of course, Majesty." Rarity said.

"Good. Then you await for her word." Trixie said.

"If ah may," Applejack asked and Trixie listens. "beg the indulgences of yer Majesty, but maybe if could at least reconsider..."

"We are done." Trixie talked back. "The Great and Powerful Trixie must now take her rest." She said as she walks over to the throne and rest there while the other ponies watch her selfishness and walks away.

Rainbow Dash continued to give out a glaring stare at Trixie before she walked away and Trixie simply just smirked.

* * *

Back at Jasper. At a library, June had just used a computer to send out an email to Sensei Jack and walked back the kids. But then stops as her eye caught the attention of a book. She takes the book out and looks at the cover. The cover reads 'Twilight's Magical Adventure'. She reads through a couple of it's pages and it details a lot about Twilight Sparkle and her pony friends in Equestria, mainly all of their adventures they've been to and up to her coronation as princess. June chuckles a bit and leaves with the book.

Meanwhile, Jack, sitting in a blue car watches Twilight go into a pet shop.

In the pet shop, Twilight cries out. "I need a carriage!" She said walking up to the counter and they guy looks up at her. "We don't sell carriages, only dogs, cats and birds." He told her.

"Then give me dogs large enough to pull a carriage." Twilight asked him and he keeps giving her weird looks.

Jack then drives up in front of the store and calls out to her.

"Hey!" Twilight looks back upon hearing Jack. "You still need a lift?"

Twilight smiles and walks over to him while the shop owner continues to give a weird look.

Twilight gets inside of the car and Jack drives off.

Over the desert road, he and Twilight talk.

"You know, I've never given anyone a lift before."

"This is a weird looking carriage."

"It's called a car. You know, it's what people use to drive around in."

"No. I never knew."

"So... Have you ever done this before?"

"Many times. But you're brave to do it."

"Well, they stole my entire life's work. I don't really have much left to lose."

"I know that feeling. You're clever."

"Thanks."

"Far more clever than anypony else in this realm."

"Uh... 'anypony'? What are you, six?" Confused Jack.

"I'm more older actually."

"When you say 'anypony" don't you mean anybody or anyone?"

"You think I'm strange, don't you?" Twilight suspects.

"I do, actually."

"Good strange or bad strange?"

"As of now, I'm not quite sure."

Twilight giggles. And Jack nearly drives off the curve of the road. He gets back on track and they both share a laugh.

"I'm sorry." Jack said. Twilight then looks back at the window while Jack continues to wonder who she is. "But, who are you? Really?"

Twilight looks distant but smiles. "You'll see soon enough."

"You promised me answers." Said Jack.

Twilight then looks over at Jack again. "What you seek is a bridge."

"What, like a Einstein-Rosen Bridge?"

"More like a Rainbow Bridge, actually."

Jack looks back at the road feeling a bit disbelieved. "Oh, God. I hope you're not crazy."

"Who's 'God'?" Twilight asked.

Jack groaned in frustration of her question. He drives off into the sunset with Twilight, on their way to the crater site.

* * *

Back in Equestria, Canterlot. Inside the tower top of the castle. Princess Luna laid beside Celestia's bed as her sister slumbers into the 'Star Swirl Sleep'. Trixie is there and she watches her. "I never get used to seeing her like this."

"But she's put it on for so long now." Luna said. "But I fear... she may not wake again."

"How long will it last?" Trixie asked.

Luna starts tearing up. "I don't know. I can feel the aura. This time it's different. We were unprepared."

"So why did she lie?" Trixie asked another question.

"She kept the truth from you so that you would never feel different." Luna told her. "You may not be a pony, Trixie, but in Equestria you are our pony. And everypony here understands that." Trixie doesn't look so happy. "You mustn't lose hope that the princess will return to us... and your sister, Twilight Sparkle."

"What hope is there for Twilight?"

"There's always a purpose for everything Celestia ever does. One of them included is loving you and Twilight as if she was your mother."

Trixie looks onward at Trixie but then stares back down to Celestia, hoping to believe what was right.

* * *

Back in Nevada. Jack drives the car up the hill and both he and Twilight witness that SHIELD has already secured the crater site. They have set up a base. Inside the paper covered base, many agents and scientists pass around as they try to detect an energy frequency within the Alicorn Crown that is the Element of Magic. Jack pulls up.

"There was no satellite crash. They would've hauled the wreckage away. They couldn't build a city around it." Jack said as he looked on with binoculars.

Twilight takes off her jacket and shirt and gives them to Jack. "You're going to need these."

Jack turns back to see her taking off her clothes. "Wait! Why?"

"Because... I might get muddy..." She looks up at the clouds and hears thunder. She places them down on him. "Okay. Stay here, while I enter. Once I reclaim my crown, I will return the items these people have stolen from you. Deal?"

"No! It's suicidal! That's crazy!" Jack points back to the base. "Look down there. These guys are armed, okay? You think you're just gonna walk in there, grab our stuff and walk back out?"

"Nope. I'm gonna fly out." Twilight confused Jack again as she gets up. And walks towards the base with only shorts and tank top on.

Lightning strikes in the sky and the crown reacts to it. An agent sees this on his monitor and his phone becomes scrambled.

"Sir, feed from the artifact can penetrate the cloud cover." A SHIELD agent said. "Techs barely working as it is with all of the interference that thing's giving off." The agent, Mr. Lancer comes in and sees this on the monitor. "And we've got a commercial aircraft coming right over us. Southern Airlines, Flight 5434."

"Reroute it like all the others." Mr. Lancer told him and he does so.

"Hold a sec." He said as he sees something and Mr. Lancer looks with him. "We got something outside the fence. West side." It's actually Twilight getting in and the feed goes off.

"I want any available agent to head over to the west side perimeter. Go check it out." Mr. Lancer announced.

A carrier car comes around from the base and drives to the west side of the fence. They spot the disturbance and flash their lights. They see that someone has torn through one of the holes and to their unexpected surprise, Twilight pops and knocks them out with a swift punch. The other guy aims his gun but Twilight grabs it and jabs it at his face. Jack watches this in astonishment and Twilight moves on.

"Any agent please report." Mr. Lancer tries to get a read but none. "Lazy scumbags."

Twilight wearing a SHIELD coat moves on from one cover to the next as she tries to get close to the entrance of the cloud cover. An agent then walks by the gate and sees that the agents have been knocked down. "Agent down, we have a perimeter breach!"

The entire base sounds the alarm and everyone runs to their positions that an intruder has breach the perimeter. They shine search lights and Jack hides for cover. While back in base, Twilight tries to hide from the guards looking for her. Jack then calls his mom on the phone.

_"Hello, you've reached June Darby's phone. Please leave a message." Beep._

"Hey, mom. It's me. Look, don't worry. I'm fine. But... could you... just incase you don't hear from me in the next hour... just come by at the crater site and uhhh... try to find me. I did exactly what you told me not to do and I'm sorry... right... I'm so sorry. Bye."

He hangs up and continues to watch what happens.

Twilight tries to get past more of the agents running in to try to and find her and sees more lightning strike above the clouds. The crown becomes increasingly more powerful and it starts to rain. Twilight looks on with a glare and runs straight to the cloud cover base with any nearby agents watching her go in. Jack watches her as the agents chase her in. She gets in and bumps into a guard. She takes him out with a head-butt and flips him over. Another guard tries to stop her but she takes off the coat, blocks his punches and does a back kick on him. Twilight continues going through the tunnel while the SHIELD agents chase her in hot pursuit.

Razinski then radios a specialist. "I need eyes up high, with a gun." The specialist hears and he was about to pick up a sniper rifle but instead choses a bow and arrow. The guy runs outside and gets inside a crane lifter.

While Twilight still inside, sees more agents coming up to by stairs. She simply kicks them and they fall back down. She goes down to them and kicks the gun out an agents hand and punches his face. More agents come in on her position and she gasps. She then makes another shortcut running into another agent. She punches him in the stomach and down to the ground. She kicks another agent in and karate chop his arm. She grabs the bars above her and kicks the other agent out of the cloud cover. She drops down and continues running down the tunnel.

The specialist on the a platform ascends as the crane lifts it up from the ground and over to the center of the base as Twilight continues running down the tunnel. Razinski walks up to Lancer and talks.

"What do we got?"

"There is a massive electromagnetic surge coming off from that crown. Systems are barely coping."

Razinski then radios the specialist who happens to be... "Stoppable... talk to me."

On the platform the crane is holding, the expert archer specialist, Ron Stoppable aims his bow and arrow to where Twilight is headed.

"You want me to slow her down, sir?" He asks keeping his aim up. "Or are you sending in more guys for her to beat up?"

"I'll let you know." Razinski then heads into the hatch leading back down to the cloud cover.

Twilight barely escaped from her capture as she breathes from exhaustion. She then look with awe. The Element of Magic, her crown. She slowly walked forward but just then, a big guy punches Twilight in the stomach and she falls to the ground. She looks up and sees that the SHIELD agent is big. He is actually Casper High's School Bully, Dash Baxter as he cracks his knuckles, about to beat Twilight senselessly. But Twilight grins. "You're big. I've fought bigger."

"Shut it! Let's dance, chump!" Dash yells and Twilight engages in combat with him.

She punches him in the face but Dash punches her face in hard. Her mouth starts to bleed and she wipes it off, giving a glare at him. Twilight charges at Dash and tackles him through the cloud cover and they both fight it out in the rain and mud. Ron still keeps his aim at Twilight as she struggles around with Dash. He then gets her into a headlock and starts moaning in pain. But Twilight elbows Dash in the gut three times and gets on top of him. She attempts to punch him but Dash throws her off-guard and starts to walk up to her again. Twilight exhausted even more, finally then resorts to a jump kick to his chest and he falls back down on the mud. Twilight then kicks his face and wipes the mud off her face as she is drenched in rain. She then looks forward and sees her crown through the cloud cover. She smiles and goes over to it.

"You better call it, Razinski. Cause I'm starting to root for this girl." Ron says as he continues to aim his bow at her.

Twilight rips the cloud cover open and walks right in as she faces the crown as it finally stands in front of her. She giggles in joy, knowing she will be princess again. Razinski watches this as Ron begins to release his bow. "Last chance, sir."

"Wait." Razinski calls him off. "I want to see this."

Twilight still smiling holds her hand out to the crown and lifts it up from the craters impact but something doesn't go right. Twilight's expression changes. She can't lift her crown up. She tries hard to lift it out from it's center but no matter how hard she tried, it failed. Then Celestia's words of wisdom flow through her mind. _"You have forgotten everything I have ever taught you about friendship." _Twilight, now realizing this whole thing, breaks down in tears and sobs in the failure of her feat. She looks up at the raining sky and roars. "ARRGGHHHHHHHH!" She cried out loud and kneels down before her crown in guilt. Everything that she ever learned back in Ponyville was now forgotten and her lessons of friendship have been ignored and she can never be a princess again. Because, she has displayed cruel, heartless, uncaring and selfishness back on Equestria when it was at war. Her tear drops on her crown as one final punishment. Razinski watching all of this calls in his agents.

"Alright, show's over. Ground units, move in." He said and the agents move in to handcuff Twilight. Ron still on the crane puts away his bow and arrow and watches as this whole plan of hers failed. While Twilight is being arrested she looks up at her crown one more time and sees that Celestia had already put a spell on her crown. Because she is not worthy. Twilight sobs once more as she is being hauled away by SHIELD. Jack watches this in sadness while still hiding.

And Zecora sees all of this with her eyes back on Equestria. She looks back up at the starry sky and wonders what will happen to Twilight now. How will she ever redeem herself now? Will she ever understand her reasons? What will happen to Equestria while Twilight isn't around?

* * *

**End of chapter.**


	3. Guilt Trip

**Twilight Sparkle: Princess of Magic**

**Chapter 3: Guilt Trip**

After the incident back at the SHIELD base camp, Twilight was arrested and Jack met up with June, Miko and Raf back at June's home.

"She committed a crime! She's in jail!" June told Jack.

"I can't just leave her there!" Jack retorted in anger.

"Why?"

"You didn't see what I saw."

Miko gasps while she was reading the book June brought. "Look! It's the Element of Magic thing."

Jack goes over to Miko as she shows him the picture book. The Element of Magic, it reads and it gives some small detail about it. Jack reads it for a moment and looks up to his mother.

"Where did you find this?" He continues to flip through pages of it.

"It was over at the children's section. I just wanted to show you how silly it was." June says.

"But you're the one who's always pushing me to chase down every possibility and every alternative." Jack argued with June.

"I'm talking about science not magic." June said.

"Well... magic is just science we don't even know about yet." Raf got into the conversation. "Arthur C. Clark said that."

"Raf... Arthur C. Clark is a science fiction writer." June told him.

"A precursor to science fact." Raf said back.

"In some cases, yes." June responds.

"Well, if there actually is an Einstein-Rosen bridge, then there's something on the other side. And advanced beings could have crossed it!"

"Raf..."

"No, mom! What if he's right? What if... there was another world like this It would be like...?"

"It'd be like a primitive culture like the Vikings might have worshiped them as deities." Miko said.

"Exactly! Thank you." Jack said to Miko.

"Mm-mm." Miko leaned back and puts her feet up.

"How did you know that?" Jack asked her.

"I was way into history than you think I am." Miko answered.

June then looks down in disbelief.

* * *

Back at the SHIELD Base camp. A sad and guilty Twilight sits in a room with Agent Razinski standing over her and interrogating her.

"You made my men, some of the most highly trained professionals in the world look like a minimal wave of mall cops. That's hurtful. In my experience it takes someone who has recieved similar training to do what you did to them. Why don't you tell me where you received your training? Pakistan? China? Afghanistan?" Twilight doesn't answer as she continues to move her eyes in regret. "No... You strike me more as the soldier of fortune time. Where was it? South Africa?" Again Twilight didn't want to answer. "Certain groups pay very well for a mercenary like you. Who are you?"

Twilight lifts her head up and looks at Razinski in a dread of sadness inside.

"One way or another we will find out what we need to know. We're good at that." Razinski said. His pager then beeps in his pocket and he gets it out. He looks at it for a second and puts it back in his pocket. "Don't go anywhere." He told her as he leaves the room, as Twilight continues to tilt her head down at the floor again, finally feeling sorry for herself.

Just as Razinski left, Trixie, still in her pony form, appears before Twilight and she looks up. She is surprised and amazed to see her again.

"Trixie..." Twilight spoke. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you, Twilight. I couldn't bare to see you like this. Nopony like you should be treated this way by these filthy humans."

"You were right... about the Frost Dragons. You were right. This isn't me... this can't be me. I'm not... violent... I just wanted... peace..."

"I understand your pain. Really I do."

"Please... let me return. I'm make amends. I'll apologize to Princess Celestia about my reckless-"

"Princess Celestia is dead, Twilight." Trixie interrupted and Twilight widens her eyes in shock. "She died."

"What...?" Twilight starts tearing up, she was about to break down in sadness.

Trixie started to explain. "Your banishment. The threat of a new war. It was too much for her to handle."

Twilight is still tearing up and she looks down on the ground and sobs.

"Do not blame yourself for this, Twilight. I know that you loved her. I tried to tell her so but she just wouldn't listen. It was so cruel to put the crown within your reach knowing that you could never lift it. The burden of the throne has fallen to me now."

Twilight looks up to Trixie. She tries to find the courage to talk but her warrior essence has just about disappeared. "Can I come home?"

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid that is not possible. The truce with Frost World is conditional to your exile."

"Yes... but... *sobs* couldn't we find a way?"

"Princess Luna has forbidden your return."

Twilight continues sobbing as she continues looking at Trixie.

"This is good-bye, sister." Trixie said. "I am sorry."

Twilight stops crying and looks up at Trixie. "No... I'm sorry." Remorsefully said Twilight. "I should have listened. Friendship was with me and I scorned it for the wrong reasons." Twilight takes one more look at her sister before her face drops down again. "Thank you for coming."

Trixie stares at Twilight one more time as well. "Trixie wishes you well. Goodbye."

Twilight stares at the ground in deep remorse as Trixie turns around with a smile on her face and leaves the room, unnoticed.

"Goodbye..." Twilight said and just as Razinski got back in the room with her. He heard what she said.

"Goodbye? I just got back?" He said.

Back over at the center of the cloud cover. The SHIELD agents and scientists still try to figure out the solution to solving the crown's secret power. Just then, Trixie trots over to the crown and tries to life it with her hooves. But she can't even. No one in the area seems to see her because she is invisible to their eyes. Trixie looks at the crown for a moment and realizes that Celestia did put a spell on it and looks up at the sky. She glares, that she fears if Twilight regains her power from the guilt she has now, her chance to shine will fail. She flips her mane around and trots away from the crater site.

Agent Lancer walks into the room with Razinski and Twilight. "Sir?"

Razinski turns to Lancer. "She's got a visitor."

Agent Razinski is outside and before him is June who confessed to him that she is in her custody.

"Her name is Jessica Sparks?" Razinski asked in confusion.

"Umm... Doctor Jessica Sparks." June said.

"You have dangerous co-workers, Doctor Darby."

"She was distraught when she found out you've taken all of our research. That was years of her life gone." June makes up a lie.

Razinski looks back at Lancer and back to June.

"Can't understand how a girl would go off like that. The big face of her organization like yours, coming in with jack-booted thugs and..." Before June could go on Razinski stared back at her still not believing. "That's how she put it..." June said.

"That still doesn't explain how she managed to tear through our security." Razinski said.

"Steroids!" June exclaimed putting her arms up in the air. "She was on steroids! She used to be a fitness nut."

"If she was on steroids her body would be muscular. She looked thin."

"It's a side effect. It happens to women everywhere." June lied again.

The computer the agent is on beeps and calls Razinski to it. "Sir." He looks at an ID profile of Twilight and it says falsified data. He looks back at June. "It says here that she's an M.D."

"Well, she is!" June said. "Or... she was. She uhhh... switched careers and became a physicist. But a... a brilliant physicist. She was a wonderful girl. She's a girl in pain."

Razinski then smiles and lets her through.

June enters the room and finds Twilight. "Jessica!" She called out and Twilight looks up. "There you are." Twilight is surprised that it's June.

"June?"

"What did I tell you about running off?" June continued to play along.

"What are you doing here?" Twilight asked.

"Getting you out of here. C'mon!" June said as she picks Twilight up and they both walk out of the facility.

As the two walk out, Twilight spots Jack's notebook and snatches it as she passed the table.

"Hey! Mrs. Darby!" Agent Razinski called out and the two stop and listen. "Make sure you keep her away from the bars!" He told from a distance to her.

"I will!" She replied.

"Where are we going?" Twilight asked.

"Getting a drink, I can't believe I just did that for you." She said.

They both leave the SHIELD Base Camp as Razinski laid back and strangly utters "Mother."

* * *

Over at a pub in Jasper, many people are playing pool, chatting away, dancing or drinking. June and Twilight sat by the mini bar and they talk.

"You know... I thought I could get it back... but I had it all backwards. I had it all wrong." Twilight said.

"Was it a bad thing that you haven't found out all of the answers? You need to learn to start asking the right questions."

"No... For the first time in my life... I have... no idea what I'm supposed to do." Twilight admits.

"Anyone who's ever going to find her way in this world, has to start by admitting she doesn't know where the hell she is." June says and Twilight looks back to her.

"Thank you, for what you've done for me. I really appreciate it."

"No... Don't thank me. I only did it for Jack. His father and I taught at Megaville University together. I loved him. But he never listened."

Twilight admits the same feelings to her. "Neither did I. The princess has taught me many things back when I was a filly." June listened. "I never did had any friends. I was more into books. But then... a spark came down on me and that spark changed me forever. I've studied on the abilities of how friendship works. How you care for your friends... look out for them... keep them close. But I was so focused on war and I didn't realize how important it was for me. It's a bad thing, war. It doesn't change the fact that everypony can't handle it and all the princess could do is just stand there and make peace. I was too stupid to know that."

"I don't know if you're delusional... or crazy or if you're putting up some kind of con, I don't care." June says. "Just care about him. I've seen the way he looks at you."

Twilight gets a bit nervous. "I'm swear to you. I'm not here to cause hurt."

"Good... and for that... I'll buy you another round." June said. "And you leave town tonight."

Twilight nods. "Okay."

June turns to the bartender. "Two boiler makers here."

The bartender hands them their drinks.

"You ever drank alcohol before?" June asked her.

"I prefer apple cider." Said Twilight as she starts at the beer.

"Suit yourself... I've got a headache anyway." June takes Twilight's drink and sips from her glass.

* * *

Back at Frost World, the Bifrost impacts the ground and Trixie appears as she exits from it and then starts walking over the icy savannah. She eventually reaches the inner sanctum and enters the Frost Dragon's castle. She trots forward down the hall as many breathing dragons look at her, feeling the verge to eat her, but Trixie keeps her confidence up and stops in front of the king, Laufey.

_"Kill her."_

Trixie doesn't look so shock. "And after all I've done for you?"

Laufey doesn't look so surprised and chuckles. _"So you are the one who showed us the way into Equestria."_

"Oh... but it was just for a bit of fun, really." Trixie said and she smiles evilly. "To ruin my sister's big day. And to protect the realm from her idiotic rule for a while longer."

_"I will hear you."_

Trixie then starts to look around. "I will conceal you, and a handful of your soldiers, lead you into Celestia's chambers and you can slay her where she lies." Laufey smiles for a moment.

_"Why not kill her yourself?"_

Trixie scoffs. "I don't think everypony will take very kindly to accept me as their princess for murdering their original. Once Princess Celestia is dead, I will return the casket to you." Laufey then gets up, liking this idea. "And you can return the Frost World to all of it's uhh... glory." Trixie smiles.

_"I... accept." _Laufey smiles at Trixie back.

* * *

Trixie travels over the Bifrost back to Equestria. She was about to trot out of the Bifrost chamber but Zecora stares at her and Trixie stops.

"What troubles you, gate-keeper?" She asked.

"When you left for the Frost World, I had no clue. While you were there I had no eyes on you." Zecora spoke. "You were shrouded from me like I was a ghost, like the Frost Dragons that pasted by my post."

Trixie scoffed at her claim. "Hmph! Perhaps your senses have weakened after your many years of service."

"Don't think I not know that you were conspired, for my senses have not expired." Zecora responded. "You have perhaps had something to hide, to shower away that sort of pride."

Trixie laughs and walks around her. "You have great power, Zecora. Did Princess Celestia ever feared you?"

"No." She said.

"And why is that?"

"Princess Celestia is the one I obey, I am to do whatever she wants at bay."

"Well, now you obey me." Trixie corrected her. "And you're sworn to do my bidding as of now. Is that right?"

"Yes." Zecora said in reluctance.

"Then you will open the Bifrost to nopony! Until I have repaired the damage that Twilight Sparkle has done!" She said while acting royal like. "Face it, guardian... I am the new princess." She trots away not without saying "Was there ever any doubt?" and she chuckles. Zecora continued to stare at her like something is not right.

* * *

Back on Earth, Jack reads a book while he waits for June and Twilight to come home. The door knocks and Jack quickly gets back up and opens the door for them. As Jack opened the door he sees his mom all intoxicated while Twilight seems fine to carry her in.

"Oh my God! MOM!" Jack said in annoyance.

"Don't worry, Jack. She's fine. Just a bit... woozy... in my book."

"Did you get drunk?"

"I only had a couple!" June slurred out and burps. "Oh... I feel like hell."

Twilight carries June over to her couch. "Twilight? You didn't drink as well, did you!"

"Apart from apple cider? No." Twilight then lay June on her couch as she moans. She looks up at Twilight again and giggles.

"I still don't believe you're a pony princess!" June slurred again and quickly passes out.

Twilight watches her pass out. "Wow... I didn't know drinking that much apple-cider could make a human like her go to sleep so quickly." Twilight said.

"That wasn't apple-cider. Let me tell you." Jack told her.

"Well, whatever it is. It tasted delicious." Twilight said and Jack looks back to her in shock. "Apple-cider! Not beer!"

"Okay! Alright!"

Twilight and Jack have an awkward moment for a while. Jack then talks. "Uhh... do you want to go outside?"

"Yeah. That's sounds nice." Twilight said.

"Okay. Huh."

The two then sit out on the balcony looking at the bright shining stars in the sky.

"I come out here on the balcony sometimes whenever I can't sleep or when I'm trying to solve particle data or when Miko drives me crazy. I come up here a lot actually... but I don't think about it so often."

Jack laughs and Twilight giggles. They look at each other as the fire burns bright at their faces. "I'm really glad you're safe." Jack says.

"Jack, you have been very kind to me, ever since we first met. And I've been far less grateful than you deserve."

"I hit you with my car a couple of times so..." Twilight giggles. "I didn't really figure things out."

Twilight smiles at him. "Or... perhaps I had it coming. Don't worry. I've been through much worse than that. Oh!" Twilight then realizes and gets Jack's notebook out of from her jacket and hands it to him.

"My notebook!" He takes it and then he laughs in greatness. "I don't believe it!"

"It was all I could get back." Twilight admitted. "I'm sorry... I couldn't get the rest."

"No, no, no! This is great! This is..." He looks at Twilight. "I don't have to start from scratch now. Thank you, Twilight."

He then leans in and hugs her and she does the same for him. He then leans back and looks at his books.

Twilight notices that he's distant. "Is there something wrong?"

Jack looks back up to Twilight. "SHIELD... whatever they are, they're gonna do everything in their power to make sure this research never sees the light of day."

"No, Jack!" Twilight leans in on him. "Listen to me. You must continue your research. You can't just give up. My teacher taught me one thing and that is to never lose hope. You must finish what you have started."

"Why?"

"Because, you're right." She looks at his notes and grabs them. "Here, look." She then starts drawing symbols on the notebook. "Your ancestors called it 'Magic'. And you call it science. But me... I come from a place where both science and magic are one in the same."

Jack listens while Twilight draws a line around the planets on the note pad. While she does that, Jack continues to stare at her as she shows him her brilliancy. Jack then watches Twilight draw and when she finished he starts to see what it is.

"What is that?"

"Look here. I come from a world where magical ponies worship a princess as their god. That princess is my teacher. She taught me everything when I was just a filly. She explained it to me like this: Your world is one of the nine realms in the cosmos. Linked to each other like the branches of a giant tree. She called it... the World's Tree." Twilight continued as Jack listened. "Now you see it everyday without realizing. Now, the images you see glimpses through a... what did you call it?" Twilight looks at a science book. "This huboo telescope."

Jack laughs. "The Hubble telescope." He corrected her.

"Ah. Hubble telescope."

Jack and Twilight share a laugh. "Go on." Jack tells her.

Twilight then continues. "So... the nine realms; This is "Midgard". Also known as Earth. That's where your people are. Then there is "Elf World", "Omnivine", Frost World, Dairypeek and "Equestria", The world of ponies. And that's where I come from."

After giving him a lesson. Twilight stared at the night sky, smiling. She wonders about her friends. She thinks about, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Pinkie Pie. She wonders in her mind that if she will ever see them again. She lays back on her seat and continue to watch the stars but not before looking back at Jack who had just fallen asleep.

"Thank you, Jack." She says and goes back to looking at the stars.

* * *

Back in Ponyville, the Mane Five gathered at the Sugarcube Corner. RD paces around in mid-air, while the others listen except Pinkie Pie who chows down on some cupcakes.

"Our loving friend banished, Trixie on the throne, Equestria in the brink of war, yet you managed to bake four frost delight cakes, six cupcakes, a side of apples and drank two glasses of apple juice." Rainbow Dash said. "Shame on you guys!" Suddenly she just went up to Pinkie. "DON'T YOU CARE!" And bucks the cupcakes out of her hooves.

"HEY! I haven't even eaten the purple frosting yet!" Pinkie complained.

The other ponies walk up to her.

"Alright, y'all cut it out!" Applejack called out. "Y'all actin' like a bunch of fillies fightin' over a tub of apple fritters."

RD and Pinkie look away from each other.

"Look at you, girls. We are all fighting senselessly. We have no love left." Rarity proclaims. "This whole war nonsense is getting to our heads."

"Oh my. What can we do?" Fluttershy asked.

"There's only one thing we can do." Applejack said. "We have to bring Twilight back." Everypony stares at Applejack. "We have no choice." Applejack said again.

"It's treason, Applejack." Rarity said.

"Forget treason! Talk about plain suicide!" Rainbow Dash panicked. "How long do you think we will survive out there in the human world? These things are gonna look at us and comb our manes so they look beautiful."

"Oh, that sounds nice." Fluttershy cuts in.

"Not nice!" RD retorted at Fluttershy. "It's horrifying. And the worst part about it is... they would want to RIDE US."

"AHHHHHH!" Screamed Pinkie and the ponies look to her. "Sorry... I saw a spider."

"Well, Twilight would surely survived gettin her mane combed, but the humans... I have no clue about it." Applejack said.

"We can't go. It's too dangerous." Rarity said.

"Twilight would do the same for us." Fluttershy said.

"I'm still not sure, though. But... Do you think Zecora heard us?" RD wondered.

The doors open and a Pegasus sentry walks in. "Zecora demands your presences." He said to the ponies.

"Oh... I think she did." Fluttershy answered RD.

The ponies then appear before Zecora at the Bifrost chamber. "You would defy our princess to save your friend, before she could meet her untimely end?" She asked them. "And fear that you would be brought for treason. At least give me a reason."

"We have to, Zecora. We need Twilight." Applejack pleaded. "This is bad enough as it is."

"I know it seemed bland, therefore I understand." She responded and she leaves her post.

"So? You'll help us?" Dashie asked.

"I am bound to honor my princess true, but that doesn't mean I can open the bridge to you." Zecora said as she left.

"My... she is one complicated zebra." Rarity said.

"Now, what do we do?" Pinkie asked her friends.

RD looked behind her. "Look!" She pointed out. They see that Zecora left the key in the mechanism and the Bifrost activates.

Trixie looks from the top of her balcony and sees the Bifrost shoot the bridge beam out in a distance. Angry, she trots away back into her chambers as she tries to think of another plan.

* * *

At that time, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Applejack appear from out of the Bifrost's beam and look around. They notice that they have landed on Earth. In the desert of Nevada. Luckily for them, they are still in their pony form. However the Bifrost has attracted the attention on SHIELD's computers.

Agent Razinski checks in on his computer agent. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know, sir. We've got massive energy readings out of nowhere and then they just disappeared. 15 miles due north west."

"Let's go take a look." Razinski walked out of the facility, enters a car and drives out of the base camp.

* * *

Back at the Darby's home, June pours herself some water and put pain killer tablets in it. She is apparently hung-over from last night.

"Oh, god. I am never drinking again." She said.

In the kitchen, Twilight makes breakfast in the kitchen. She is making pancakes and she puts some on a plate for June. She puts the plate to her and June looks at her and smiles. "Thank you."

"No, June, thank you. For teaching me how to cook." Twilight said.

June stare confusingly at Twilight, because she never did taught her how to cook. But the Twilight moved back and showed her that she was reading a cook book. June smiled again at her and Twilight smiled back.

* * *

Back in the streets of Jasper, two SHIELD agents are keeping a close eye out for anything that is out of the ordinary.

"Base 2. We have activity outside the town. Stay on your target."

* * *

In the sacred chamber of Canterlot, Trixie trots up to the casket alter and stops. She taps her hoof while wearing Celestia's hoofslipper and opens up the wall behind the alter. The armored pony called the Destroyer walks up to her.

"Make sure Twilight Sparkle does not return." Trixie commanded the Destroyer as it heads off. "Destroy everything!" Trixie said in vicious anger.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the town at Jasper, the Mane Five were trotting into town. Dashie looks around her surroundings and see that many people are staring at her and her friends. Fluttershy gets a bit nervous about seeing the humans as they kept giving them weird looks. One little girl even points out to her mother. "Mommy, look. Ponies!" The mother gives them weird looks as well. The ponies continue trotting through town while every men and women continued to show weird looks at them.

"They're staring at us." Fluttershy said.

"Stay on yer toes, girls. Twilight's gotta be here somewhere." Applejack said.

"These people. They look rather horrified." Rarity states.

"Maybe there's a surprise party for us! I love parties!" Pinkie proclaims.

"PINKIE!" Rainbow Dash yells at Pinkie Pie again as she smiles again.

As the ponies walk down the street. Miko walking down with a drink in her hand, spots them and drops her drink in shock. She then quickly runs back to the Darby's home. The two SHIELD agents also spot them and look in confusion.

"What the hell? What is this? A street zoo?"

"Call it in."

He gets out a radio and talks. "Base, we got uhhhh... Snow White, Sailor Moon and Babs Bunny."

* * *

Twilight cleans up the kitchen at the Darby's home as June and Jack talk.

"I know I had disbeliefs for her but I mean look at her! She's a modern day Cinderella." June said referring to Twilight keeping things neat.

"Yeah, surprising." Jack replied.

"It's a beautiful theory, by the way, Jack. You won't be able to convince the scientific community any of it. Not without hard evidence."

Miko comes knocking on the door. "JACK!" Jack runs over to the door and opens the door for her. She comes in panting for breath.

"Miko, what is it?"

"Jack, I just saw something that you are NOT going to believe!"

"What?" Jack asked and then a voice boomed behind him.

"Howdy!" Applejack startled Jack and he backs away.

"AHHH!" He screamed in shock.

Twilight then looks to where Jack and Miko is and spots her friends. Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Pinkie Pie. "TWILIGHT!" They all yelled upon seeing her.

Twilight then looks on with glee and runs to her friends. "GIRLS!" She runs to them as they tackle her and hug. They share a loving giggle with each other knowing they are finally reunited ever since her banishment. June looks on with shock and so does Miko and Jack while the former takes out her phone and takes a picture of it. "I'm posting this, RIGHT NOW!" And she runs up stairs. Jack looks on with still a shocked look on his face.

"Jack, these are my bestest friends from Ponyville." Twilight says as she and her pony friends smile.

"Wow!" Jack said. "Okay... well... thanks for showing."

"Aw shucks! Where are muh manners?" Applejack says. "I'm Applejack."

"PINKIE PIE!"

"Rainbow Dash!"

"Rarity!"

"And I'm... ummm... I'm... fludderhi." Fluttershy was shy to introduce herself.

"Who?" June asked.

"I'm... umm... fluddrhy..." Fluttershy squeaked in shyness.

"This is Fluttershy." Twilight told her.

June nods in understanding. "Oh."

Twilight then has a moment with her friends.

"Holy Apple Dumplings! What happened to ya, Twilight? You've grown." Applejack asked her.

"And you've got big things coming out from your chest!" Pinkie also noticed.

"I know. This is all so weird, but I'm just so happy to finally see you girls again!"

"We're your friends, Twilight." Rarity said. "Friends stick together and never leave each other apart."

"I thank you girls, but you shouldn't have come." Twilight admits and her friends look at with worry.

"Why not? We came here to take you home!" Rainbow Dash said.

"I can't go back."

The ponies look at each other in confusion. "I am... to remain living in exile. Princess Celestia died because of me."

Rarity and RD look to each other in confusion. "Twilight?" Rarity talks. "Princess Celestia isn't dead."

Twilight hears this and then understands something. Trixie lied to her and she squints her eyes in anger.

* * *

Back in Equestria, Zecora stands by at the Bifrost Bridge and then she sees Trixie trotting over to her.

"Tell me, Trixie. And do not try to fool me." Zecora talked. "How did the Frost Dragons get through, and put all of Equestria in such a flu?"

"You think the Bifrost is the only way in and out of this realm?" Trixie riddled Zecora. "There are secret paths between worlds to which even you, with all of your gifts, cannot see. But I have a need for them no longer now that Trixie is princess. And she says; for your act of treason, you are relieved of your duties as gatekeeper and no longer welcomed to Ponyville."

Zecora glares as she opens her eyes. "Then listen to my words, you fiend. My time of obeying you is no longer in need!"

Zecora then charges up at Trixie but she freezes her solid with the Frost Box and Zecora just stood there as Trixie revealed her dragon scaled skin to her motionless body. Trixie smiles at the expense of Zecora's doing.

* * *

Back in the desert, Agent Razinski, Agent Lancer and all the other SHIELD agents are gathered to where the ponies came from via the Bifrost.

"Get somebody from linguistics down here." Razinski told Lancer.

The agents and scientist try to identify where the mark came from but then the clouds start to cover the sky. Razinski looks up at the sky and see the clouds forming into another tornado. The residents at Jasper also witness this. As does Twilight, the ponies, Jack and June. Miko only just got back down to witness. Raf also witness this while walking over to Jack's house.

The agents look up at the whirling clouds as they see dust flying in from the ground. Razinski keeps his shades on as he continues to watch what is about to transpire. The coffee in his car falls over and the Bifrost beam hits the desert, surprising the residents in fear. Jack, Miko, June, Twilight and the ponies look toward it and Miko asks. "Was somebody else coming?"

Rarity replies "Make that... SOMEPONY else is coming."

The agents use their cars for cover and when the dust settles they look on. They see a giant metal armored pony in front of them, the Destroyer.

"Is that one of Wakeman's?" Agent Lancer asked Razinski.

"I don't know! The robot never tells me anything!" Razinski gets out a megaphone and calls out at the Destroyer. "Hello." He talks as the Destroyer moves closer to them. "You are using unregistered weapons technology. Identify yourself!"

The armored pony stops at it's hooves and opens it's entire snout. "Here we go." He thinks it's revealing it's face but the Destroyer is actually about to fire off a beam at the agents. Razinski and Lancer see this and they run for cover. "TAKE COVER!" They do so and the Destroyer shoots out a powerful heat beam at car, causing it to explode. It shoots another beam and obliterates an agent within it's blast along with some cars.

The residents see the explosions from a great distance in Jasper as they panic in fear.

The Mane 5, Jack, June, Miko and most of all Twilight watches the explosions coming from the desert. She looks on with horror that the Destroyer has come to destroy her and the town. How will she stop it? Will she and her friends make it out of it? And will this be the last act of punishment for Twilight Sparkle?

* * *

**End of chapter.**


	4. Heroism is Magic

**Twilight Sparkle: Princess of Magic**

**Chapter 4: Heroism is Magic**

The Destroyer, an armored pony monster in metal, destroys many of SHIELD's vehicles in it's path as it trots closer to Jasper, where Twilight is.

Twilight watches in horror and looks to Jack. "Jack... you gotta get out of here."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm staying here." Twilight said.

"What?"

Raf runs over to the group and catches his breath. "Something is coming to Jasper! It's tearing up the desert!" He tells them.

"The Destroyer!" Rarity panicked. "Princess Celestia's bodyguard at the castle."

"Why is it here?" Applejack asked.

Rainbow Dash then realizes. "We defied the Great and Powerful Trixie, that's why?"

"What?" Twilight cuts in on the situation. "Trixie is princess?"

More explosions erupt as the Destroyer comes close to town. Twilight then thinks of something. "I'm staying here. You girls hold off the Destroyer."

"Wait! You have to fight with us, Twilight!" Rarity requested.

"Rarity, girls, I am nothing more than just a mere human now. I can't do magic and I'm too weak. You have to fight without me. I'll only get in the way or worse get one of you killed and I'm not letting that happen." She turns to the Darbys, Miko and Raf. "But I can help get all of these people to safety."

"Well, if you're staying then so am I." Jack stepped up.

"Me, too. We're all staying." June said and Twilight nod in agreement.

"We need some time." Twilight, Jack and the others go.

"You'll have it!" RD said as she and the other ponies huddle up. Rainbow Dash leads on. "Okay, everypony, listen up: This is a matter of life and death."

Fluttershy gulps.

"If we're gonna help Twilight then here's what we do; Applejack you'll distract the Destroyer and try to draw its attention for me."

"You got it!" Applejack nod.

"Pinkie Pie, how's your party cannon?"

"Locked and loaded!" Pinkie said.

"Good, we need it. We're gonna party hard with it. Rarity, you and Fluttershy keep the ground covered from a vantage point."

"Absolutely." Rarity nods.

"Ummm... I'm actually scared of the Destroyer. Can I please sit this one out?" Fluttershy asked.

"Fluttershy! Are you a warrior or a coward? Try to show some bravery for once! We're doing this for Twilight. Remember?" RD motivated Fluttershy and she squints.

"Oh... you're right! We have to help Twilight!" Fluttershy said in valor.

"And help is on the way! Ready, girls? Here we go!"

They break up and scatter to their positions. While the others try to evacuate the town.

June enters the café and tells everyone to get out. "Everyone! Get out of here! Use the back door! Don't worry, you can eat later!" The crowd leaves the café while Miko, Twilight, Jack and Raf help some kids onto the truck.

The Destroyer unfortunately arrives and was about to fire it heat beam at a screaming mother with her daughter. It missed luckily and it destroys a bottle shop. A teenager sees this and attempts to flee as well as it destroys another car. Everyone flees as the Destroyer entered into town. Rarity then walks up to the Destroyer, she glares as she walked up. The Destroyer then shoots a beam at a couple of gas tanks and the gas station blows up in flames. Rarity continues to watch as the Destroyer emerges out of the flames.

"You brutal beast! Why don't you go and destroy something else?" She called out. "Pick on somepony your own size!"

The Destroyer walks up to Rarity and prepares to shoot with its beam. But then a big rock hits it, getting its attention it turns to see Applejack. "How 'bout somepony else who wants ta fight?" Applejack then bucks out huge chucks of rocks at the Destroyer and it fires its beam at her. She gallops away from it. "Stick to the plan, Rarity!" She cried out as she gets chased by the heat beam. Along its path it destroys many houses and lampposts. Applejack tried to gallop faster but the beam explodes on her and she flies to a wall and hits the ground.

"APPLEJACK!" Rarity cried out.

Twilight looks back to see her friends battle the destroyer.

"How dare you!" Rarity conjures up some spears with her magic and hurls them at the Destroyer. The spears however does no damage on it and he shoots a beam Rarity. Rarity dodges the beam by jumping over and bucks the Destroyer's face, but that failed too, and she gets kicked by the Destroyer's hoof and hits the ground. She looks at her hoof and gasp. "You made me chip my hoof!"

The Destroyer then looks up and sees Fluttershy in the air, scared of fighting it and it shoots his beam at her. Fluttershy screams in terror and flies away from the Destroyer's beam. The beam was about to catch up on her but Rarity jumps in to her rescue and they both land on a car, setting off it's alarm. They both get up in a weak fashion but the Destroyer destroys the car with them on it. The Destroyer is then hit by a water balloon, thrown by Pinkie Pie. "Time to get wet and silly!" She yells and fires a giant water balloon at the Destroyer, soaking his entire armor in wetness.

"Water balloons, Pinkie?" Applejack asked in disapproval.

"The Destroyer is in armor right? And armor rusts up with water!" Pinkie said.

And she was right, the Destroyer's armor rusts up and is unable to move.

"Pinkie? That was actually a smart move you put up there." Applejack took back what she said.

Pinkie giggles.

Applejack then notices something on the Destroyer. Its armor's rust is actually breaking up. The rust breaks off and the Destroyer fires off another blast of his heat beam at the ponies causing them to fly through the research lab and shatter the windows.

Rainbow Dash watches this in anger from a roof top. "That's it! Time to give this pony a shocker." RD flies up into the sky and summons a whole heap of thunderclouds from the atmosphere. She tries so hard to gather every cloud to her.

Back in the desert, Razinski looked up at the sky to see the clouds moving in to Jasper.

Rainbow Dash has managed to summon every thundercloud to her will and flies over to the top of them. She stays in the air for her position and stomps on the clouds with her hooves. She bounces back up like a trampoline and back down, giving the cloud some thunder and electricity. Until she was at the final bounce she yells "FOR EQUESTRIA!" And stomps on the cloud and strikes a powerful lightning bolt down to Earth and hits the Destroyer and causing a shockwave around the area, shattering windows and breaking bottles. The ponies watched as the Destroyer has been seemingly stopped and Rainbow Dash flies back down to them. Twilight watches from a distance and smiles.

Rainbow Dash is all charred and bruised, but she did it. "Now that... was 20% cooler!" She breathes from exhaustion.

But just then, the ponies hear hoof steps coming from the smoke and they turn back. The hoofsteps get louder and Twilight looks on with shock on her face. The Destroyer emerges from the smoke and walks up to the ponies who are in no shape to fight anymore.

"No! NO! That can't be!" Dashie is horrified that the monster survived her attack. The Destroyer then shoots another beam at the ponies and they go flying all over the place. Crashing into cars and hitting the walls and falling to the ground. The Mane 5 have been defeated by the Destroyer and Twilight looks on with horror.

Twilight looks back to Jack and the others. "GO!" Twilight then runs over and through the wreckage of the town and goes over to the wounded Rainbow Dash who tries to get back up.

"Rainbow Dash! NO! STOP!" She talks to her. "You have done everything you can!"

"NO! I'd rather die a warrior in the name of Equestria! Everypony, filly and colt will want to talk about this!"

"No!" Twilight said. "Live on and tell those stories for yourself."

Rainbow Dash then cries in hopelessness. "Rainbow Dash! Go!"

Rainbow Dash gallops away as the Destroyer shoots another beam at a car and Twilight was barely able to avoid it. She gets back on her feet and runs back to her other wounded friends. "Girls... you must return to Equestria. You have to stop Trixie."

"What about you?" Rarity asked.

"Don't worry about me. I have a plan."

"What sorta plan? All of our plans failed. We're goners!" Applejack said in despair.

"I swear, as Celestia as my witness, I will not let anything bad happen to you girls! You are all my friends and I'm ever so happy to have you as my best friends. You must get out of here. Go! Get them to safety! GO!"

Twilight ordered them and they do so. Fluttershy and Pinkie help Applejack and Rarity as they trot back over to Rainbow Dash and the others.

Twilight watches her friends go from a safe distance and looks back at the Destroyer who continues to come closer to her. Twilight then glares in determination and knows what she must do to get her trust back. She calmly walks over to the Destroyer while the ponies and the others watch her.

"Wait!" Jack yelled out. "What's she doing!"

Twilight and the Destroyer continue to walk towards each other as the Destroyer pushes a car out of it's way. Twilight then begins to talk to Destroyer.

"Sister, whatever I have... done to wrong you, whatever I've done that has led you to cause this flame of rage, I am truly sorry."

Trixie back in Equestria listens to Twilight's words from the Canterlot throne.

"But these humans are innocent. Taking their lives will grant you nothing."

Twilight stops in front of the Destroyer and it prepares to fire a blast beam at her. "So instead... take mine. I deserve it. I deserved it for all of the wrong reasons. Just... spare them and my friends... end this if it pleases you."

Trixie listened and taps her hoof on the ground.

The Destroyer then closes its snout. Twilight continues to watch as she thinks the Destroyer doesn't want to kill her anymore. Jack and the others watch as this transpires. The Destroyer looks as it is about to walk away much to Twilight's relief but it suddenly and quickly rams its hoof right at her and blood spurts from her mouth and hurls into the air. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Jack yelled as he watches Twilight fly into the air and drop to the ground. She lays there as she coughs up her human blood and breathes heavily in pain.

Jack runs over to Twilight's body while June called out to him. Miko, Raf, June and the ponies watched as Jack runs over to Twilight's dying body. He sees that Twilight has been struck on the chest as her ribs have been gravely damaged.

Twilight, breathing in pain, looks up to Jack. "It's over... *breathes*"

"No. It's not over." Jack begins to shed tears.

"I mean... *breathes* You're safe, Jack..." She sheds tears of her own.

"We're safe?" Jack sobbed.

"It's over... *breathes* I lov..." Twilight then feels short out of breath.

Twilight then breathes one more time and dies from her wounds. Jack completely loses it as the girl he just met and loved is dead. "No..." Twilight's eyes were closed and he knows that she's dead. "Twilight..." Jack then cries over her corpse while the others watch.

Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Miko, Raf and June look on in sadness as Twilight died protecting her friends. She died a hero. The Destroyer has done it's work and begins walking away. Trixie smiles over her demise as she stands at her throne. All the while Jack continues crying uncontrollably on Twilight's corpse as she takes one more look at her lifeless body.

Princess Celestia senses Twilight's death in her sleep and a tear drops down from her eye. Her tear then sparkles.

As Jack continues crying over Twilight's corpse, Twilight's ghost appears near him and Grim enters. "Come child. It's time to go."

"No." She refused calmly.

"What?"

"You'll see." She said to the confused Grim.

Back at the SHIELD Base, Twilight's crown then starts to react with powerful energy. The scientists are unsure of what's going on as the crown sparkles.

_"Whoever wear this crown..."_

The scientists and agents watch as the crown starts rumble with incredible power.

_"If she be worthy..."_

The alicorn symbol lights up as the computers scrambles the signals.

_"Can possess the Power of Twilight."_

The crown's jewel lights up and full power and it sky rockets into the air as the scientists and agent look in surprise. The crown flies out from the base and towards the city of Jasper.

Jack still mourns over Twilight's death as he continues crying weakly. He then looks away for a moment and he sees a comet flying right at to the city. June looks on with horror and tries to get her son out away from here. "JACK!" She runs to Jack and takes him away from Twilight's corpse which he refuses to leave but she gets him out in time as the crown comes plummeting down on Twilight and her lifeless hands springs up to life as she grabs it. She is then engulfed by the crown's explosion and her friends watch on to see it happen.

Twilight's body springs to life as she holds the crown in her hands. She opens her eyes and they glow white. Trixie from the throne senses this in shock and the Destroyer turns back to see that Twilight is not dead. Twilight then places the crown on her head and she starts to transform. Her pony friends watch as Twilight's human hands and legs turn back into hooves, her cutie mark reappears on her flank, her tail and mane, and then her whole face shoots out with light. A rainbow line forms around her as she transforms back into a pony. Her pony friends watch and smile but Jack and the others just watch with their jaws dropped.

"Oh... my... god..." Jack said in amazement.

The Destroyer prepares to shoot his heat beam at her again, but a purple concussion beam shoots out from the rainbow and strikes the Destroyer to the ground. Twilight regains her horn and wings. She is once again a alicorn pony. _A True, True Friend plays in the background of this epic climax._

The Destroyer shoots another beam at the smirking Twilight Sparkle but she flies away from harm and shoots another blast beam at it. She flies around the Destroyer while it shoots beams at her. While all of this goes down the ponies, Jack and the others run to safety as Twilight battles the destroyer. She delivers a powerful buck at it and it hurls over to a pile of destroyed cars. Twilight then uses her magic to lift the Destroyer from the ground and spins it around in fast pace until she releases her aura it hurls into the sky and Twilight flies right up at it. She gets her horn ready and charges right at the falling Destroyer as it falls to the ground. It tries to shoot her with his beams but Twilight dodges and stabs her horn into the Destroyer's snout and implodes a powerful magic blast inside. They impact the ground and upon impact the Destroyer explodes into pieces. The pieces fall to the ground as the others come out of cover and see Twilight emerging from the smoke unharmed.

The ponies laugh in joy and they hug Twilight in their warm and happy embrace.

"Way to go, Twilight!" Applejack cheered. "I knew you make it out!"

"You were awesome!" Rainbow Dash cheered as well.

"Hooray for Twilight! YIPPEE!" Pinkie jumped in joy.

"You were outstanding!" Rarity cheered too.

"*gasps in some air* Yay." Fluttershy cheered softly.

Twilight and her friends share a laugh together as Jack walks up to her. Twilight then walks up to him as well. Jack looked down at the small pony that is Twilight and is lost for words.

"So... is this... how you normally look like?" Jack said.

"Eeyep." Twilight answered. "I know... I look... I look... kinda messy actually. *giggles.*"

Jack laughs too. "I guess... You look great."

Twilight nods and then looks to her friends. "We must head over back to the Bifrost site and return to Equestria. I need to have a word with Trixie."

"Excuse me!" Someone called out.

Twilight and the others then look back to see Agent Razinski exiting his car and walking up to Twilight. "Jessica." He greets her.

"That's Twilight Sparkle to you."

"Sure. Look... I don't think you have been completely honest with me."

"Please do not insult me, Mister Agent. We are both fighting for the same cause and for the protection of this world. So, from this day forward, you must count me, Twilight Sparkle of Equestria, as your ally." Razinski nods. "On one condition. My first order... return what you have confiscated from Jack Darby."

"Actually, they stole it." Jack corrects her.

"Borrowed. Of course you can have your equipment back." Razinski says. "You're going to need it to continue your research."

"Thanks." Jack said.

"Not at all. It's what we do." Razinski responded.

Twilight then looks over at Jack. "So, Jack? Do want to see the Bifrost Bridge?"

Jack looked surprised. "Sure. I like to."

Twilight then opens her wings. "Then hop on."

"Are you sure?"

"You've never ridden on a pony haven't you?" Twilight teased.

"No. It's girls stuff."

"Then don't be embarrassed. Hop on."

Jack then hops onto Twilight's back and she flaps her wings.

"Wait a minute! WE HAVE TO DEBRIEF YOU!" Razinski tried to stop Twilight but she flies into the air with Jack.

June and the others watch as they fly out to the desert.

"Ain't no way Jack is getting all the fun for this!" Miko said and runs over to Rainbow Dash. She gets on her back. "Giddie up!"

"HEY!" Rainbow Dash yelled but then she changed her expression. "Actually... this isn't bad. Buckle up, kid!" RD flies up into the air with Miko as she screams in excitement. "WAHHHHHOOHOOHOO!"

"Holy hell." Razinski exclaimed.

* * *

Back on Equestria. Trixie opens up the Bifrost and opens the gateway for the Frost Dragons to come in. "Welcome to Equestria." She greeted Laufey as he smiles evilly. Trixie then leads Laufey to Canterlot towards the entrance of the castle. While two of the Frost Dragons remain at the Bifrost entrance with the frozen Zecora. She starts immediately breaking the ice that surrounds her.

* * *

Back in Nevada, June drives the mini van over to the Bifrost Mark with Raf and the ponies inside. While Twilight with Jack and RD with Miko touch down to the site and they both hop off. Twilight trots over to the mark while Miko exclaims about her ride.

"That... was awesome!" She said.

"Zecora!" Twilight called out. "Open the Bifrost!"

Twilight waits for a moment as nothing is happening. Jack, Miko and Rainbow Dash look up at the sky as nothing still happens.

"Zecora?" Twilight called again.

Back on Equestria, Zecora hears Twilight and continues breaking free from the ice.

"She's not answering!" Twilight walked up to her friends as they, June and Raf just arrived.

"Then, we're trapped here!" Rarity said in horror.

"Oh no." Fluttershy yelled softly.

"ZECORA!" Twilight screamed at the sky again. "If you can you hear me, we need you now!"

Zecora cracks more of the ice as she screams in pain. _"Zecora! We need you now!" _Zecora screams as she breaks free from the ice and her enemies lose their guard. They try to attack her but Zecora kills one with her magic hooves and impales the other dragon with her hind leg as it stabs into his stomach and dies. Zecora walks back to the Bifrost chamber all weak.

"ZECORA!" Twilight screamed again.

Zecora then activates the key with her hoof and the Bifrost powers up.

Twilight and her friends witness the clouds forming and cheer in happiness. They gallop over to the mark while Twilight says her final goodbye to Jack.

"This is good-bye, Jack. I have to return to Equestria, but I'll give you my word; I will return, for you." Her words make Jack understand. "Deal?"

Jack then just stood there while Twilight looks confused. "Jack?"

"Yeah." Jack said.

Twilight then holds her hoof out and Jack forms his hand into a fist. He then bumps his fist onto Twilight's hoof. Twilight smiles at Jack once again as he says "Deal."

Twilight continues to smile at him and then she trots over to where her friends are stands on the mark. Jack, June, Miko and Raf wave goodbye to them as they teleport out of Earth and travel back to Equestria.

* * *

Twilight and her friends reappear in Equestria at the Bifrost Chamber. And orders her friends. "Get her to the healing wing!" The ponies gallop over to the collapsed Zecora while Twilight flaps her wings. "Leave Trixie to me." She squints her eyes as she flies off the rainbow bridge and dives down to Canterlot castle.

Princess Luna is still in Celestia's bedroom as Celestia herself continues to sleep. But then the Frost Dragon, Laufey breaches through the door and roars. Princess Luna stands tall to protect the sleeping Celestia from him. Laufey walks up to Luna as she tried fending him off with her magic. But he deflects it and claws Luna aside. Luna lies on the ground unconsciously as Laufey smiles with an evil glee. He looks at Celestia still in her sleep and sharpens his claws.

Twilight continues diving through the clouds until she finally sees Canterlot. She speeds her wings up as she flies straight towards the castle.

Back in the castle, Laufey opens up Celestia's eye to see if she is awake.

_"It's said... you can still hear and see what transpires around you. I hope it's true. So that you may know, your death came at the hand *sharpens his claw again* of Laufey!"_

Laufey begins to strike Celestia but then gets blasted in the back and screams as he lands to the end of the room. He looks up and sees that Trixie fired the beam at him with her magic. "And your death at the hooves of the Great and Powerful Trixie." Laufey sees Trixie's deception as she completely finishes him off by disintegrating him.

Princess Luna wakes up and sees Trixie. "Trixie!" She gets up. "You saved her."

Trixie walks up to Luna. "I swear to you, Princess Luna, that they will pay for what they have done today."

"Trixie!" The voice drew attention to Luna and Trixie as they see before them. Twilight Sparkle coming up, glaring.

"Twilight Sparkle!" Luna exclaims. "You're alive!"

"I am." Twilight walks into the room and up to Trixie. "Why don't you tell her, Trixie?"

Trixie pretends to be threatened. "Twilight? I missed you. Why are you threatening me? Your own sister?"

"Why don't you tell Princess Luna, how you set the Destroyer to kill my friends to kill me?"

"What?" Luna looks at Trixie.

Trixie and Twilight then walk around each other as Trixie looks at the sleeping Celestia. "Well... I must have been enforcing Princess Celestia's last command."

"You're a talented liar, sister. Always have been." Twilight glares at Trixie.

Trixie then evilly grins at her. "It's good to have you back. Now, if you'll excuse me, Trixie is going destroy Frost World now."

Trixie fires off a beam at Twilight with her horn and she crashes through the wall. She falls from Canterlot Tower but gets her wings in place and flies through the clouds. Celestia senses this in her sleep.

Trixie teleports herself to the Bifrost entrance and gallops over the bridge. She enters the chamber, activates the key mechanism and opens the Bifrost beam. The beam hits Frost World and it starts to decimate everything and every denizen in it's path. Trixie uses her Frost Dragon powers and freezes the electricity with her hoof. The electricity becomes frozen around the chamber and the beam keeps going. Twilight flies up into the sky and lands to the entrance of the Bifrost. She sees Trixie as her plan goes into motion. Trixie faces Twilight. "You can't stop it! The Bifrost will build until it tears the Frost World apart." Twilight gallops up to Trixie but she stuns her to the ground with her magic.

While the beam slowly destroys Frost World, the Frost Dragons howl as they attempt to flee.

While back on Earth, June, Jack, Miko and Raf look up at the thunder clouds as they react. "Jack...?" June asked son as he looks at the clouds as they grow stronger.

Back in the chamber. Twilight gets up on her hooves and berates her sister. "Why, Trixie? Why are you doing this?"

"To prove Princess Celestia that I am the worthy ruler of Equestria." Trixie said in anger. "When she wakes I will have saved her life. And so, I will destroy that race of monsters, the monsters I grew up with, and become the true heir to the throne!"

Twilight looks at Trixie in horror. "You can't do this! You can't kill an entire race!"

"Why not?" Trixie rhetorically asked and chuckles. "And what is this newfound love for the Frost Dragons? The last few days ago, you wanted to go to war with them. Now you show them empathy? You could've killed every one of those beasts with your own bare hooves!"

"This is who I always was. Kind, lighthearted and nice to my friends. I've changed, Trixie."

"So have I." Trixie responded and quickly strikes her horn at her face. "Now fight me."

Twilight looks up in horror. "No."

Trixie looked disappointed and strikes Twilight with her powerful hoof and she slides on the ground.

"I NEVER WANTED THE THRONE!" Trixie screamed as she walks to Twilight as she gets back up. "I only ever wanted to be your equal."

"I WILL NOT FIGHT YOU, SISTER!" Twilight screamed to her in anger and fear.

"Trixie is not your sister. TRIXIE IS YOUR QUEEN!"

Trixie shoots a beam at Twilight but Twilight shoots her beam at her and their beams collide each other. They try to push their beam forward by exerting themselves while they argue.

"TRIXIE, THIS IS MADNESS!" Twilight said, holding her own.

"Madness?!" Questioned Trixie. "Is it Madness? Is it? IS IT!?" She pushes her beam forward and strikes Twilight. She slides on the ground again. "What happened to you, Twilight? Something on Earth changed you, didn't it!? Something soft!" She walks up to the weaken Twilight and places her cold hoof on her chest. "Don't tell me it was that boy!" Trixie looks in Twilight's eyes and smiles. "It was... Well, maybe... once we're finished here... I'll pay a visit to him MYSELF!" Trixie evilly grins again.

Twilight now mad exerts herself with magic on her horn and shoots a beam at Trixie's face, pushing her back. Trixie lands on her hooves and sees Twilight flying up to her in anger. She pins her to the ground but Trixie kicks her legs up and pushes Twilight off. The two then get into a brutal battle.

_An epic but dramatic remix of the My Little Pony theme plays as they battle._

Trixie tries to strike Twilight with her horn but she jumps up to her hooves and bucks Trixie in the face. Twilight attacks Trixie by shooting spears of magic at her. She however deflects them using a force field. Trixie shoots a concussion beam at Twilight but she dodges by rolling under it. Twilight shoots another beam and hits Trixie to the wall. Twilight shoots another beam but Trixie dodges. She starts tapping on her hoof and begins galloping up to her in full fury, Twilight does the same. They both hold their horns out and clash them together. With their horns clashed to each other, Twilight glares and Trixie smiles as they exert their magic from them. They jump back from each other and both shoot beams, colliding them again. Each of the ponies try to push more power into the beams to hit their target. Twilight soon gets weak and Trixie laughs at her expense. Twilight hears her laugh and glares again. She then pushes more might into her horn and manages to hit Trixie with it. Twilight then flies up to her and tackles her out of the Bifrost chamber and onto the rainbow bridge as the clouds in the sky become red.

Twilight hits the bridge and Trixie slides to the edge of the bridge and hangs on for dear life. "TWILIGHT!" She screamed and Twilight gasps. "HELP ME!" Trixie tried to pull herself up but can't as she is slipping. Twilight gallops up to her and tries to grab her hoof, but to her realization it was her illusion and she gasps. The real Trixie pops up from behind and struck Twilight from behind. Twilight lands on her back and looks up as she sees Trixie laughing at her with all of her other illusions that appear. Twilight cannot handle her laughter and puts more power into her horn. "ENOUGH!" She shouted her magic creates a shockwave that throws many of her illusions into the air and disappears. The real Trixie falls back down to the bridge and lies there all weak and exhausted.

Twilight gets up and walks over to the defeated Trixie. Trixie looks at her as Twilight looks at her back. She then levitates the crown off her head and places it on Trixie's chest, pinning her there as she cannot move. Twilight then looks back and to her horror, the Bifrost chamber is engulfed by the building and pressure. Twilight is increasingly scared at this point now as she doesn't know what to do. She tries galloping through it but the electricity just shoots her back. She gets up and looks on to see that Bifrost beam is becoming too powerful and will destroy Frost World soon.

"I can't stop it!" Twilight worried. "I can't do anything to stop it..."

Trixie laughs. "Look at you! The Mighty Twilight! With all of your strength. And what good does it do you now?! You have nothing to stop it! DO YOU HEAR TRIXIE?! There's nothing the great Twilight Sparkle can do, but magic!"

Twilight then realizes. Her eyes widen and they spark. _"Twilight, you are the Element of Magic. Whenever you possess this crown you will become stronger than any other pony on this land. And your legacy will flow within the star stream. So long as you continue to believe in the magic of friendship, you will have the energy to be as a worthy leader."_ Princess Celestia's words spoke in her mind and glares. "I must stop it!" She said in determination.

Twilight brings her crown back with her magic and puts it on. She then summons up all of the magic and energy she could muster and exerts herself with a lot of power. She then opens her glowing white eyes and sticks her horn into the Bifrost bridge. At that moment, Celestia has woken up from her sleep. Twilight uses all of her momentum to detach the rainbow bridge from the Bifrost bridge. The bridge begins to crack and Trixie got up to see this.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Trixie yelled as Twilight continues pull the bridge apart with her unicorn horn. Twilight grunts and moans in pain.

"IF YOU DESTROY THE BRIDGE, YOU'LL NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN!" Trixie yelled again.

Twilight continues to push more effort on breaking the bridge while Trixie gets back on her hooves and charges up at her. The bridge is nearly broken apart and Twilight still has her horn stuck in it. "Forgive me, Jack." She says and she screams one more time to unleash a powerful magic blast that explodes the bridge in half and shoots Twilight right at Trixie just before she was going to stab her. The entire rainbow bridge blows up into a massive explosion as Twilight and Trixie fly up from the explosion. The Bifrost bridge itself is destroyed as it shuts down and runs out of power. The bridge as well as the debris itself falls out of the sky and disappears in a black hole. Twilight's wings were badly damaged she is unable to fly to safety. She and Trixie were about to fall into the black hole while Trixie screams. Luckily, Twilight bites on Trixie's tail and Celestia, who had shown up just in time saves Twilight by biting on her tail. Celestia holds Twilight's tail to her teeth while Twilight holds Trixie by hers. They hold on tight so they could not be sucked into the black hole.

Trixie looks up at Princess Celestia. "I could've done it, princess! I could've done it! For you! For all of us! For Equestria."

Celestia looks displeased with her. "No, Trixie. You did it for yourself." She said while her teeth is still clenched on Twilight's tail.

Trixie becomes sadden by her displeasure but then turns her expression to anger and distrust.

"Trixie..." Twilight said while she clenched her teeth on Trixie's tail.

Trixie then shines her horn into Twilight's eyes and she becomes blinded. She screams as her mouth releases her tail. "TRIXIE!" Twilight cried as she watches Trixie plummet down to the clouds and into the black hole. "NOOOOO!" Twilight's scream echos as Trixie falls into the black hole and disappears into nothingness.

"No..." Celestia thought and she pulls Twilight back up on the bridge. She looks back down and nearly breaks into tears.

Back on Earth, June watches the sky go back to normal with Jack, Miko and Raf as they continue to stare up at it.

"It's gone..." Jack said.

They continue to look up but then they started to walk back to van. Miko and Raf started walking back first, then June looks back at him as she walks back too. Jack displays a bit of sadness that he might not see Twilight again. He then starts walking back to the van. The mark on the ground is gone. And Earth is no longer connected to Equestria.

* * *

**End of chapter.**


	5. There is Always Hope

**Twilight Sparkle: Princess of Magic**

**Chapter 5: There is Always Hope**

After the threat has ended and the destruction of Frost World halted, peace returns to Equestria. A lot of ponies are gathered at the Canterlot Castle mess hall to celebrate the bravery and heroism that Twilight showed in the midst of her battle. Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were chatting with the other ponies on the table. Telling their stories of how they battled the Destroyer back on Earth. More ponies continue to chat as if all of what had transpired never really happened. Twilight was being praised by many fillies as they gather around her and cheer. She smiles, but soon, she made a frown and walks out of the mess hall. Rarity sees this as she gets out of the table and follows her as she leaves. Twilight passes by Princess Luna and Rarity stops near her.

"Princess Luna... I am so sorry for what happened." Rarity said as she looks on at Twilight.

Princess Luna places her hoof on her back and they smile at each other. They then look on at Twilight. "How is she?" She asked.

Twilight walks down the halls of Canterlot as Rarity speaks. "She mourns for her sister. And she misses him... the human."

Twilight walks up to Princess Celestia who looks at Ponyville in a distance.

Celestia turns her head and looks at Twilight. "You will be a wise princess, Twilight. It was you in the end who stand in the face of fear."

"No..." Twilight looks down. "I'll never be a wiser princess like you. Or a better leader. I have done too much damage."

Celestia looks at Twilight's sad frown.

"I have... much to learn. I know that now. Someday perhaps... I will make you proud, Princess." Twilight promised.

Celestia cheers Twilight up by coming over to her and lifting her head up with her hoof.

"You've already made me proud." Celestia said. "And deep down in my heart... I think in my book... you will make a great princess to lead everypony. It's in your blood, Twilight. Believe in it."

Twilight lifts her frown into a smile and Princess Celestia walks off. Twilight then looked out in a distance and saw the broken rainbow bridge in the sky.

She travels up there and walks up to the recovered Zecora.

"So... Earth is lost to us." Twilight said.

"No." She said as she turns to Twilight. "Do not try to mope, for there is always hope."

Twilight and Zecora looked up at the sky where the Bifrost used to be.

"Can you see him?" She asked Zecora.

"Hmm... Yes."

_Back on Earth, Jack, June, Miko and Raf are still in the research business._

_"Miko do you have the SHIELD satellite codes?" June asked._

_"Yeah! Have you seen my Taser?" She asked._

_"Raf, come on!" June said._

_"Almost there!" He said._

"How is he?" Twilight asked.

_Jack looked at a picture of Twilight in her human form and smiles before heading off._

"He searches for you, far and wide." Zecora said and Twilight looks on and smiles. "Knowing that your sparkle has not died."

Twilight sheds one last tear as the sun shines brave on her and the fanfic closes.

* * *

_An epic remix of 'A True, True Friend' plays during the end credits._

**A Fanfiction written by Darkfanboy19**

**Based on the cartoon "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" developed by Lauren Faust**

**Original concept based on the movie "Thor" Property of Marvel Studios**

**"My Little Pony" is property of Hasbro**

**Characters who appear from "Transformers: Prime" also belong to Hasbro**

**Cast:**

**Twilight Sparkle as Thor  
Trixie as Loki  
Princess Celestia as Odin  
Princess Luna as Frigga  
The Mane 5 (Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Applejack) as Sif and the Warriors Three.  
Jack Darby as Jane Foster  
Miko Nakadai as Darcy Lewis  
June Darby as Eric Selvig  
Rafael 'Raf' Esquivel as Himself  
Agent Sean Razinski as Agent Phil Coulson  
Agent Jasper Sitwell as Agent Lancer  
Ron Stoppable as Agent Clint Barton/Hawkeye  
Laufey as Himself**

**and Zecora as Heimdall**

**TWILIGHT SPARKLE  
PRINCESS OF MAGIC**

**A Darkfanboy production**

* * *

**Thank you all for reading. This one was so emotional I nearly cried. Only one more story based on the Marvel Movie verse and then we activate the Avengers story. Stay tuned and watch out for the next story to come up. **

**See ya!**

**"Twilight Sparkle will return in 'The Avengers'"**


	6. Secret Ending

Somewhere in an unknown location, June Darby finds herself walking inside a SHIELD facility. She passes by a guard and wonders why she's here for.

"Dr. June Darby." Called out a voice.

June turns around and sees a black man, has black hair, wearing an eye patch and a dark suit. She walks up to him.

"So... you're the man behind all of this." June says as she looks around. "It's quite a labyrinth for a... SHIELD protective base. I was thinking you had taken me down here to kill me." She laughs but noticed that the man isn't laughing.

She stops as the man walks into the light and reveals himself. Director of SHIELD, William 'Bill' Fowler.

"I've been hearing about the Jasper situation at Nevada." He said. "Your work has impressed a lot of people who are much smarter than I am."

"I had a lot to work with. Helping my son, finding a gateway to another dimension... it's unprecedented." June says but Fowler doesn't respond. "Isn't it?"

Fowler then turns his back and walks over to a silver briefcase. "Legend tells us one thing; history, another. But, every now and then, we find something that belongs to both."

Fowler then opens the case and reveals to June a blue cube attached to red wires as it generates strange electricity.

"What is that?" She asked.

"Power, Doctor. If we figure out how to tap it, maybe unlimited power." Fowler told her.

June continues to look at the cube while in her reflection at a nearby mirror, Trixie appears and stares at the cube while June is unknown of her presence. Trixie then evilly smiles and looks at June. "Well, I guess that's worth a look." She said.

"Well, I guess that's worth a look." June repeated her line as she looks back at Fowler and the fanfic goes to black.

* * *

**Oh, boy. This is sending chills up my spines even as I write.**


End file.
